


New Hosts in Ouran High School

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: An American girl named Alice Creed is going to be a new teaching assistant for Ouran High School just as a new student named Haruhi Fujioka is going to join the school due to being a high-achieved scholar, and even becomes a new member of the Ouran High School Host Club due to an accident involving an expensive price. Based on an RP and we only own our OCs.





	1. Chapter 1

Soft brown eyes looked up at the light pink school that was Ouran Academy. "Alright... My first day of work..." she said quietly and then carefully walked through the courtyard to the school. She adjusted her hat and nodded to herself before entering and heading towards the reception area. She pulled her light blue jacket close and then tapped the small bell on the desk.

A girl with short dark hair looked over as she was sitting in a chair with a book in her hands as she didn't see this woman before and looked quite curious.

The woman talked with the receptionist and then nodded. She caught sight of the girl who was reading and gave a sheepish smile. "Hello..." she said slowly, pronouncing her words carefully.

The girl looked up to her and gave a small nod. "You're new to Ouran, are you?" She then verbally asked.

"Uh, y-yes I'm the new teaching assistant for class 2A..." the woman told her. "I am Creed, Alice." she then introduced herself, in the proper Japanese style of last name first then first name.

"Ah, you are not only new to this place, but also to this country," The girl noticed. "I'm Tatsumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatsumi-san," Alice smiled to the student with a greeting bow. "Do you know the way to class 2A?" She then asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Tatsumi hid a small smirk, but she was honest with her response.

"Would you mind showing me the way?" Alice asked her.

"TATSU-CHAN~" a voice exclaimed before a blonde rocketed to glomp Tatsumi. The long pigtails instantly, revealing it to be Nanami Haninozuka.

"Wah!" Tatsumi yelped at the sudden pounce before she sighed. "Hi there, Nanami..."

Alice blinked in surprise then hid a giggle.

"Tama-chan was looking for you, Tatsu-Chan~" the blonde, Nanami, smiled up to the taller girl.

"Right... We have a visitor," Tatsumi told Nanami. "I think she might be from another country."

Nanami looked at Alice. "Is that her, Tatsu-chan?" She asked, curely tilting her head.

"Yes," Tatsumi told her. "This is... Creed Alice."

Alice gave a small wave.

Nanami smiled. "Ah, Creed-sensei," she smiled, then took her hand. "Come on, Tatsu-chan; let's show her to class." she smiled.

"Great idea, Nanami." Tatsumi smirked.

Alice blinked a little shocked. Nanami took Tatsumi's hand too after putting her doll in a special doll carrier on her back and pulled them both along.

"Come on," Tatsumi told Alice. "You better get used to this... Nanami's a bit... Affectionate."

Alice followed along surprised at how strong Nanami was. Nanami giggled and then entered the classroom.

A tall blonde-haired boy gasped excitedly. "There you are, Nanami-chan, Tatsumi-chan~" he grinned, his purple eyes sparkling.

"Hey there, Tama." Tatsumi greeted the blonde boy.

The tall blonde smiled and then noticed Alice. He came over and offered her a rose. "Welcome to the school, Princess, and may I say your presence here lightens the whole room." he said, suavely.

Nanami hid a giggle behind her hand.

Alice looked stunned a moment with a blush, then cleared her throat. "Thank you for the compliment, but one you are too young for me and two where I'm from this counts as harassment." she said, gesturing to him being too close to her. She blinked as he gained a dark aura and watched as he retreated to a corner to grow mushrooms.

"Ooh, busted~" Tatsumi mocked the blonde boy.

The blonde mumbled depressed as he poked at the mushrooms. Nanami giggled and then went to find Kyoya Ootori, he would know what to do.

Alice blinked then looked to Tatsumi. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked her.

"Ah, don't worry about him," Tatsumi told Alice. "He'll be fine after a little while."

Alice nodded. "Well, I'm glad that I haven't permenantly upset him..." she said quietly.

"He's just a little hot head." Tatsumi nodded back.

Alice gave a small smile.

Tatsumi nodded as she stood with Alice. "So, that was Tama, this is Nanami, and I'm Tatsumi." She then reminded Alice.

Alice smiled. "I'll try my best to remember." she told them.

"There's of course more," Tatsumi replied before looking to Nanami. "Are the Clones giving you any trouble or else they'll answer to me?" she then asked, using her nickname for Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin.

Nanami giggled. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan are giving me a whole strawberry cake for going to their house to model for their mom." she smiled, her eyes going starry at the thought of cake. She was like her older brother in almost every sense except she preferred dolls to rabbits, and she could be much calmer.

"Well, that's good," Tatsumi smirked. "I thought maybe those two needed those coconuts they call heads knocked into each other."

Alice smiled politely back.

A short black-haired boy in glasses looked over as Nanami made her way toward him. "Problem, Nanami?" he then asked gently and patiently.

"Tama-chan is growing mushrooms in the corner again... The new teaching assistant rebuffed him." Nanami giggled and pointed over to Tamaki.

"All right..." Kyoyo slightly rolled his eyes while closing his book. "I'll be right there."

Nanami smiled and then clutched her doll tightly as she went back over to Tatsumi and Alice. "Kyo-kun will help Tama-chan." she giggled, tilting her head cutely.

"Thank you, Nanami," Kyoyo smirked to the young girl. "Tama-Chan?~"

Nanami nodded.

Tamaki looked up at Kyoya. He then realized what his friend had called him and jumped up happily. "Mommy called me Tama-chan~" he exclaimed and tried to hug his friend.

Kyoyo's eyes widened before sighing slightly. Tamaki hugged Kyoya and was smiling goofily. Kyoya rolled his eyes a bit while patting Tamaki on the back, but gave a small smile and nod toward Alice to acknowledge that she was there. Alice smiled politely back.

The day passed by quietly, but quickly after that and soon it was time for the clubs to start. The chairman of the school personally asked Alice to chaperone the Host Club and sent her on her way.

Nanami was at the club and went to sit with her brother and cousin, only to be pulled in between Hikaru and his brother. "Hika-chan, I wanna sit with Hani today~" she whined.

"Today is our day though~" Hikaru drawled teasingly.

"About us~" Kaoru added to Nanami.

Tatsumi read her book to pass the time, getting lost in her own little world.

Nanami pouted and crossed her arm, her doll hugged to her chest from the action. "You guys are meanies~" she pouted.

Hikaru chuckled and merely shifted so his arm was around her shoulders. Tamaki sat in a throne-like chair, waiting for some of their guests to enter. Tatsumi looked over herself. Kaoru smirked with Hikaru without a care. Hikaru smirked too, though he was a bit wary of Tatsumi.

"Tatsu-chaaan~" Nanami whined, childishly but not nasally.

Hikaru smirked too, though he was a bit wary of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi rolled her eyes only slightly. "Yes, Nanami?"

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Kaoru sighed.

Nanami was about to answer, but got distracted by the doors opening.

Alice caught site of a rather casual looking kid. "Hi, there." she greeted with a smile.

"Oh, um, uh, hello..." The kid muttered softly, looking a little anxious and lost.

"Do you know where music room three is?" Alice asked.

"This isn't it?" The kid replied wearily.

Alice looked to the doors as they arrived and noticed the sign for number three. "I guess it is." she shrugged and opened the door.

"Welcome~" Tamaki led the greeting.

"Welcome!" The others copied Tamaki.

"I'll deal with you two in a minute..." Tatsumi warned the 'Clones', before looking over to see that they had company.

Alice was choking slightly as she had accidentally swallowed a rose petal.

"Oh, who'd have guessed it..." Hikaru said, noticing the student.

Tamaki stood up and approached the two new people. Nanami tilted her head as she looked at the new student. She then gave a bright smile.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," Tatsumi told the new kid. "This is also the Host Club where the handsomest boys and some other friends with 'too much' time on their hands entertain others with way too much time on their hands."

"Host Club..." The new student repeated with a slight murmur.

Alice managed to clear her airway. Hikaru started to idly play with one of Nanami's pigtails, bored as the two that had just entered weren't interesting to him.

Tamaki smiled. "Hello, what type of Host do you prefer?" He asked the student.

Nanami giggled slightly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyoya asked the identical twins.

The student stammered nervously as they seemed anxious to be there.

"Not very vocal, are we?" Tatsumi smirked playfully.

Alice stepped in and to the side.

"Yeah, his name is Haruhi Fujioka, kind of quiet." Hikaru said.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, not placing who he was yet. Nanami escaped the twins' hold and went up to Haruhi.

"Ah, Haruhi Fujioka, that's the Honor Student we heard about." Tatsumi said to the others.

"How did you know my name?" The new student muttered bashfully.

"Why, you're infamous," Kyoya replied. "It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy."

Tamaki went into one of his passionate speeches. "Ah, you're the commoner who managed to get into the academy, you are a hero Fujioka-kun to try so hard to aim above your station." he grinned.

Hikaru snorted. "Who'd have thought he was openly gay though?" he had to say.

Nanami latched onto Haruhi's arm. "Haru-chan, you are truly amazing." she smiled.

"Yeah, Haru-chan, you're like a superhero or something" Hani grinned, leaping at Haruhi to glomp him.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student," Haruhi calmly told Hani at first before yelling. "AND WHO YOU CALLIN' HARU-CHAN?!...And... Openly what...?"

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I don't judge people unless they're pains in the backside." Tatsumi said to Haruhi.

Tamaki started to list the types. Hikaru glanced over. Hani backed off a little from the shouting. Nanami gave a small giggle and gave a conspiritory wink to Haruhi.

"Uh... I... It's not like that!" Haruhi smiled nervously and backed up, unknowingly against the vase right behind. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

"Oh, careful!" Tatsumi gasped once she saw where Haruhi was backing up against.

Nanami tried to stop Haruhi from backing away any more, but the vase got knocked over. "Oh, no." she gasped for Haruhi's sake.

CRASH! Haruhi gasped in horror as that had to be important to the group.

"We were gonna feature that Renaissance Vozz for an upcoming school auction~" Kaoru told Haruhi as he came behind with his twin brother.

"The bidding was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen." Hikaru said.

Nanami winced and cuddled her doll. She then decided she would clear it up carefully.

"Wait... 8,000,000 yen...?!" Haruhi replied in shock before hanging in shame while doing quick math. "How many thousand yen is that How many thousands are in eight million? I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money?" Kaoru smirked with Hikaru.

Tatsumi gently patted Nanami on the head.

"Yeah, you can't even afford the proper uniform." Hikaru mentioned to Haruhi.

Nanami smiled up to Tatsumi as she started to pick up the vase pieces. Hani was by Mori, cuddling his pink rabbit Usa-chan.

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Tatsumi asked Haruhi while comforting Nanami.

Haruhi merely trembled in shock and fear of the fault.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked the unofficial blonde leader.

Tamaki sat in his chair and pointed at Haruhi. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'when in Rome do as the Romans do'?" He started. "Well, you can pay with your body to pay off your debt, meaning from today, you're going to be the Host Club's dog." he stated.

Haruhi suddenly turned white as a sheet, feeling unsure if it would be possible to handle this. Nanami managed to pick up the pieces, but winced a little as she sliced her finger on a slightly sharp piece.

"Oh, Nanami!" Tatsumi gasped for the girl.

Hani came over and looked to Haruhi. He poked him in the arm. "Poke~" he said.

Nanami stood up and her eyes teared up. "Tatsu-chan... Kyo-chan..." she whimpered.

"Oh, your finger!" Haruhi gasped to Nanami with a pout. "Ooh, you've got a cut... Let me fix that, sweetie..."

Tatsumi did her best to comfort Nanami while glancing at Haruhi slightly.

Nanami looked at Haruhi with watery eyes, sniffling. She already figured out Haruhi's secret. "Th-Thank you, Haru-chan." she said quietly.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay..." Haruhi soothed Nanami as she catered to the cut.

"Oh, uh, I suppose I could do that..." Haruhi replied nervously while fiddling with her glasses.

Tatsumi narrowed her eyes quite suspiciously. Alice was sitting watching quietly as she was chaperoning the club.

Nanami smiled and then got some money out of her purse. "Haru-chan?" She said sweetly and softly.

Tamaki held his hand out to Kyoya so he could hand the money to Haruhi. Kyoya did as Tamaki expected of him.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me..." Haruhi replied bashfully about the money offering.

Nanami smiled to Haruhi. "I was going to ask if you could pick me up some chocolate, and for you to grab yourself a treat too, Haru-chan." she smiled sweetly.

Tamaki took the money from Kyoya with a smile. He then waited for Nanami and Haruhi to finish their conversation, as he knew Nanami would get upset otherwise.

"Oh, um, all right..." Haruhi replied, not seeming tense or flustered at being called 'Haru-Chan' this time.

Tatsumi soon brought out a shopping list since she wasn't going to do the shopping obviously.

"Do you need some help Haru-chan?" Nanami asked with a smile.

Tamaki carefully took the list from Tatsumi with a smile to give it to Haruhi with the money.

"Oh, um, would you like to come?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yeah~" Nanami grinned happily, flowers seemingly spinning in the air around her.

"Well... All right." Haruhi agreed.

Nanami gave a cheer and she took the list from Tamaki along with the money and then dragged Haruhi off.

Tamaki chuckled, shaking his head. "My little girl is growing up~" he said, then returned to his seat ready to greet the guests. "Tatsu-chan, you can sit with me and Takashi until Nana-chan comes back, 'K?" He beamed.

Haruhi yelped at the sudden pulling.

"Only if you behave." Tatsumi teased him like the brother she never had.

Nanami giggled happily.

Hani giggled too. "You know I always do." he beamed to the taller, but younger than him girl.

Haruhi looked around while traveling with Nanami.

"Good Hani." Tatsumi nodded.

Hani giggled with a smile and offered her a slice of cake.

"Aw, thank you, Hani~" Tatsumi accepted gleefully as one of her weaknesses was her sweet tooth.

Hani smiled happily and shared his cake with Tatsumi.


	2. Chapter 2

After a little while, Nanami was helping Haruhi carry the stuff and smiled to see the club had officially started. Tamaki was sitting between two girls, one of them being Seiko Ayanokoji.

Seiko sipped on her tea, enjoying her time with Tamaki. "I hear the Host Club has picked up a kitten without pedigree." she chuckled.

Haruhi smiled to Nanami's help, getting used to her overtime on the way back. The other girl giggled bashfully toward Tamaki, feeling very much into him like having a loyal crush.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a kitten." Tamaki chuckled.

Nanami had explained that she knew Haruhi was a girl, but wouldn't say anything unless she wanted to. She had also let Haruhi buy some good quality tuna as a treat for helping her get candy. Hikaru was teasing Kaoru as he told the girls a story. Haruhi smiled to Nanami on the way back. Kyoya looked over while adjusting his glasses.

Nanami looked over at Tamaki. "I think Tama-chan wants you... I'll go put your tuna in the fridge~" she beamed.

"Oh, thanks, Nanami." Haruhi nodded to the girl before going to where Tamaki was.

Nanami giggled as she went off with the tuna and her candy.

Once Haruhi came over, Tamaki took the coffee out and looked at it. "I've never seen this brand of coffee before." he said.

Hikaru heard this and came over to see.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi replied. "It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?!" The girls gasped.

"Wow, I've heard of this before," Tamaki grinned. "It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." 

"I didn't know there was such a thing." one girl said.

Ayanokoji was sipping her tea. Hikaru looked curious.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another girl added.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya commented.

"One hundred grams for three hundred yen?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru added.

"I'll go back and get something else," Haruhi replied. "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No, I'll keep it... I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed grinning. "All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." He then ordered.

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi grumbled slightly. 

"Oh, Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it," Ayanokoji chuckled. She then noticed Haruhi nearby. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." She smiled.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"I'm coming," Haruhi groaned like a lowly servant. "Here." 

Nanami came into the room again and came to cuddle Tatsumi. "Tatsu-chan, want a piece of this pocky?" She smiled up to the girl.

"Mm... What kind?" Tatsumi smiled back down to her.

"Strawberry and white chocolate." Nanami cheered.

"Oh, you know me so well, doll~" Tatsumi beamed and accepted the offer. "I'd love to have some."

Nanami giggled and offered the box so she could get one.

Tatsumi accepted the box and reached inside. "You're getting sweet on me, kid." She smirked to the younger girl who she actually didn't mind most of the time.

Nanami giggled and then accepted her box back and took a pocky for herself too. Tatsumi took her own pocky after she gave it back to Nanami. 

After Haruhi made the stuff, Tamaki grinned. "Let the tasting begin." He announced.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." one of the girls mumbled.

Nanami didn't like coffee, instead preferring sweet tea.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." The other girl added.

Tatsumi drank some of the coffee to give it a try as it was one of the things to calm her down in the morning next to being curled up with a good book.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki purred, tilting her back and caressing her cheek.

"Oh, well then, I would drink it." The girl blushed as her eyes sparkled into his.

This made the other girls holler and gush. Tamaki smiled.

Nanami offered a stick of pocky to Haruhi. The younger girl might not like sweets much, but these weren't TOO sweet.

"This is ridiculous," Haruhi muttered before looking down to the offer and smiled in acceptance. "Oh, thank you."

Nanami smiled happily. "You're welcome." she smiled.

A little while later, Hikaru was sitting with his and Kaoru's guests. "So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." he laughed.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story," Kaoru pouted, even with tears sparkling out of his sockets. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru stood up and tilted his brother's face up, hands caringly on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them," He told him. "I'm sorry." He then repeated.

"I forgive you~" Karou replied softly.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." One girl gasped happily, blushing a bit though.

Nanami was sitting with Tatsumi and a couple of other girls. She was telling them a sweet, funny story about how she had once lost her doll, but how 'Tatsu-chan' had found her for her. Tatsumi gave a small and polite smile for Nanami. Nanami giggled as she smiled to Tatsumi. The girls smiled warmly to Tatsumi. Tatsumi gave a small nod and wave back.

"What are they so excited about?" Haruhi pondered. "I just don't get it."

"Sorry, we're running late." Hani yawned as he clung to Takashi's back.

Nanami hugged her doll and smiled up at the girls.

"Hello, Hani!" A girl smiled to the boy. "Hey, Mori!"

The boy soon took Hani off his back and gently set him down on the floor in front of the girls.

"Clingy, isn't she?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, Nanami's harmless," Tatsumi replied. "You'll learn to like her."

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another girl beamed.

Hani rubbed his eye sleepily. "I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." He said sleepily.

Nanami shared out some sweet stuff with the guests. "Hiya, Haru-chan." she smiled sweetly.

"SO CUTE!~" The girls gushed at Hani's adorableness.

Haruhi looked curious and puzzled about how Hani could possibly be a third-year student until Kyoya explained about his intelligence.

"Haru-chan!" Hani exclaimed and grabbed Haruhi's arm, spinning her around a bit before stopping. "Hey, Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" He asked with a smile.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi politely declined.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Hani asked her with a smile.

"I'm not into bunnies." Haruhi replied.

Hani pouted and held up Usa-chan. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" He asked, his voice darkening just a little.

Haruhi soon took another look at the rather cute bunny doll who seemed to blush. "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Hani's eyes widened and then he smiled and hopped away, leaving Usa-chan with Haruhi. "Take good care of him, okay?" He asked, but didn't require an answer.

Haurhi blinked at that while taking the bunny.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests," Kyoya informed. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Haurhi muttered.

"That's what I said." Tatsumi smirked as she overheard that.

Nanami giggled. "And me and Tatsu-chan are Hostesses, we are Tatsu-chan, the Confidante type and Nanami, the Sweet Little Sis type~" she beamed.

"Tis us." Tatsumi smirked with a nod.

"And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you graduate, I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." Kyoya told the newest student.

Haruhi responded by looking rather horrified.

"You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers," Kyoya replied. "By the way, do you have a passport?"

"Meaning you'd have to leave Japan..." Nanami whispered.

Tamaki snuck up behind Haruhi, blinking as it made Nanami squeak in shock and jump on Kyoya's back. "You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." He said and then blew into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi yelped and shook chills. "Please don't do that again..."

"Tamaki...." Tatsumi shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki told Haruhi.

Nanami clung to Kyoya's back, hiding her face in his neck, trembling a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya smiled down to Nanami and soon turned around to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Tamaki smiled. "That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me."

Nanami clung to Kyoya, but took her face from his neck to look up at him with watery eyes.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi told Tamaki while avoiding eye contact ever so slightly. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

Kyoya pouted for Nanami and soon knelt down slightly to help her back onto his back.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out." Tamaki sighed, going off into a self-indulged rant.

Nanami clung to Kyoya. A few of the girls 'aww'ed at Kyoya and Nanami.

"Say what?" Haruhi uttered out.

Tatsumi ignored Tamaki right now and watched Kyoya and Nanami. 

"Come here~" Kyoya cooed and smiled to Nanami, acting as a big brother to her.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living?" Tamaki ranted. "And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

"Kyo-chan, Tama-chan was scary." Nanami sniffled.

"There's a word to describe people like him." Haruhi snorted. 

"Aw, it's okay, Nanami~" Kyoya soothed the girl. "I'm right here~"

Tatsumi even awed, unable to contain herself. Tamaki continued his rant, being a bit over the top. Nanami cuddled up to Kyoya, and hid her face in his shoulder again. The girls quietly giggled, but found it sweet. They thought the two were perfect for each other. Haruhi was lost in another world as Tamaki continued to go on and on.

"Are you okay?~" Kyoya cooed to Nanami.

Tamaki then showed Haruhi the 'glance to the side'. Hikaru looked over as he walked by with Kaoru.

"Am now~" Nanami mumbled against his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Kyoya comforted.

Nanami gave a tiny smile, but from her scare and upset felt tired and cuddled into him, with a quiet pleasant only just hearing a snore. Kyoya gently soothed Nanami the best that he could, though it was mostly easy due to their closeness. Nanami had a small smile on her face as she snuggled into his hold. Hani giggled quietly as he watched Kyoya and Nanami interact.

"There, there~" Kyoya cooed to Nanami.

"Hello, Clones." Tatsumi greeted the twins with a smirk. 

"Hello, Tatsumi-senpai." Hikaru smirked.

"Oh, don't start that again." Tatsumi complained.

"Why ever not?" Kaoru asked.

"You are our senior after all~" Hikaru smirked.

"You know you love it~" Karou agreed.

"Stop it!" Tatsumi grumbled.

Hikaru started to laugh as he heard what Haruhi did. "You're a hero alright." he laughed, putting a hand on the shorter one's head.

Tamaki smiled. "Oh, did I strike a chord?" He asked Haruhi.

"Obnoxious..." Haruhi muttered about Tamaki. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki was in his emo corner, body turned completely white with blue lines. Nanami fell into a doze.

"But he is a pain in the neck," Haruhi uttered out. "I'm sorry, senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Tatsumi smirked toward Tamaki's misfortune. Kyoya cooed and soon picked up Nanami in his arms.

Tamaki stoodup, instantly okay again. "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." He grinned and winked holding out a hand.

Namami cuddled tight, mostly asleep.

"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi muttered.

"Typical..." Tatsumi nodded to Haruhi.

"Boss?" Karou asked Tamaki. 

"Call me King." Tamaki grinned.

Kyoya soothed Nanami and decided to take her for a quick lie down.

Hani shook his head fondly. "Kyo-chan is good for Nanami, ne Takashi?" He grinned.

Kyoya chuckled as he took care of Nanami right now. Hani giggled and then looked over at Haruhi.

Tatsumi came toward the boys curiously. Hikaru smirked.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting--" Karou began to suggest.

"...But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know," Hikaru stated and took off Haruhi's glasses before freezing. "He's not exactly Host Club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'll help." 

"Hey, I need those!" Haruhi complained. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

Tamaki rushed forwards and pushed the twins aside. He then reached up and clicked his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru." He stated.

Hikaru saluted. Hani was excited. Ooh, Tamaki was giving out jobs.

"Got it." Karou spoke for both himself and his twin brother.

"I'm not getting involved." Tatsumi warned Tamaki.

Tamaki frowned slightly. "Tough, call my hairstylist," he ordered. "Mori-senpai, go to the opticians and get some prescription contacts." he then told the tallest boy.

Hikaru grabbed one arm of Haruhi's, ready to drag him to the changing room.

Tatsumi muttered in misfortune against her will. "Only if we get desserts afterward." She then told Tamaki.

Hani looked excited. "What about me, Tama-chan?" He asked.

"Honey-senpai?" Tamaki stated.

"Yes, sir!" Hani grinned.

"After Tatsumi has called the stylist, you both of eat some cake." Tamaki then stated.

"Cake!" Tatsumi grinned to Hani.

Haruhi soon gave Hani his bunny back. Hani cheered and took Taysumi and Usa-chan to eat some cake.

"Well, this isn't too bad." Tatsumi said as she had cake with the boy and his bunny.

Hani nodded.

"How have you been?" Tatsumi asked Hani.

"I've been good... Thanks for being a good friend to Nanami." Hani smiled sweetly with an undertone of danger.

"Eh, I tried, she's getting me a soft spot." Tatsumi chuckled.

Hani had finished a whole pile of cakes. "You're a good person, Tatsu-chan." he smiled.

"Aw, do you think so?" Tatsumi replied.

Hani smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here. Change into this uniform." Hikaru told Haruhi, holding out a uniform.

"What?" Haruhi replied. "But why?!"

"Don't ask questions!" Karou snapped slightly.

"No way!" Haruhi tried to decline.

"Change! Change! Change!" Hikaru chanted with Kaoru.

"Fine, I'll change, but you two have to get out!" Haruhi yelled out from the lack of privacy. 

Hikaru was an exact mirror of Kaoru as they hopped out from being shoved. Haruhi soon changed clothes at last after the twins left, trying to resist calling them 'Clones' like Tatsumi usually did. 

Tamaki stood, waiting as Haruhi was sorted out. Haruhi soon changed into the uniform, though took quite some time. 

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki sighed.

Haruhi soon pulled back the curtain and looked totally different though wearing the same clothes as everyone else. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

"Ooh, look." Tatsumi pointed to Haruhi's new look while looking like she was blushing without realizing it.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki gushed. It had been half an hour but worth it.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Hani grinned.

Hikaru looked impressed. "If we had known that's how you really look..." he started.

"We would've helped you out sooner." Karou concluded. 

"Who knows?" Kyoya commented. "Maybe he'll draw in some customers."

"You... Um... Look nice..." Tatsumi told Haruhi bashfully.

Nanami came out of a side room, her blonde hair covering her face and her doll being carried by one arm.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking," Tamaki told Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt." 

Hani giggled.

Nanami walked close by and turned a sleepy glare to them all, mostly Tamaki. "You are so noisy..." she said her voice low and dark.

"A host?" Haruhi replied.

"Oh, this should be good." Tatsumi smirked toward Tamaki.

Tamaki noticed Nanami and yelped and hid behind Haruhi.

"I was sleeping and you woke me up..." Nanami glared at Tamaki. She then glared at the twins. "And you didn't help either..." she growled.

Haruhi blinked curiously.

"Don't mess with Nanami." Tatsumi warned Haruhi.

"S-Sorry, Nanami," Tamaki whimpered. "Mori-senpai, Kyoya, help me~" he whispered.

Hikaru hid behind Tamaki from Nanami's glare. Nanami took a step towards them.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyoya teased at first.

Tamaki half glared. "Distract her." he whimpered.

Hikaru shoved Tamaki out. Nanami took a few more steps closer.

"Hey, Nanami~" Tatsumi cooed to the girl.

Tamaki trembled. Nanami turned her glare to Tatsumi, but luckily, didn't growl which was a positive. Tatsumi stood still in response to the stare.

"What?" Nanami asked, her voice still low and dangerous, but less so than to the boys.

"Nanami, would you like some candy?" Kyoya bribed.

Nanami turned her look to him and instantly cheered up. "Yes, please~" she said sweetly as she bounced over.

"Nanami is a bit scary when she wakes up." Hani commented to Takashi.

Kyoya smiled to Nanami and then went to get her some candy. 

"Kyoya seems to be like a magician with her." Haruhi commented.

Nanami held his hand happily.

"Of course he is." Hikaru started.

"Well, they are paired up for courtship later." Karou stated.

"Uh, courtship?" Haruhi's eyes flashed. 

Kyoya smiled as he went with Nanami. Hikaru nodded.

"Yes, Kyoya's family and the Haninozuka's realized that the two would make a good match, though I wasn't happy with it to begin with, the two actually like each other." Tamaki nodded.

"It helps that Nana-chan adores Kyoya since they first met." Hani smiled.

"Very sacred, and yet very special." Tatsumi nodded herself.

"Anyway, time to host." Tamaki said.

Hani returned to his and Mori's table.

"Stick with us." Tatsumi reminded Haruhi.

The girls looked over and decided to check Haruhi out and get to know 'him' a little better. Three girls came to see Haruhi.

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies?" One asked with a smile. "What do you like to do?" 

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" Another asked 'him'.

Tamaki kept an eye on Haruhi. Tatsumi sat with Tamaki with her book.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." The third girl agreed.

"I can't do this any more," Haruhi muttered slightly. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Tamaki was peeking over the back of the sofa he was on.

"So, why did you join the Host Club, Haruhi?" The girls asked, tilting their heads.

"All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my eight million yen debt," Haruhi replied. "I know just the story."

"Haruhi seems to be more popular than you~" Tatsumi teased Tamaki.

Tamaki shushed her. Tatsumi stuck her tongue out with a smirk behind her book.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" The first girl asked.

"Oh, I do them myself," Haruhi replied about the family back home. "My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay."

"So... Uh..." the first girl asked quietly.

"Is it okay if tomorrow..." the second girl said quietly too.

"We request to sit with you again?" The third girl concluded just as quietly.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies." Haruhi smiled in approval and acceptance.

The girls all looked happy.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki muttered.

Namami was cheerful again now.

"He's a natural." Tatsumi smirked to Tamaki's misfortune.

"No training needed." Kaoru added.

Kyoya smiled as he came back with Nanami to check out what they missed.

Ayanokoji spoke up suddenly. "Have you forgotten about me?" She asked.

Tamaki turned his attention back to her. " Oh, no, sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host." He apologized and explained.

"Well, that's obvious, Tamaki," Was her reply. "You sure have been keeping an eye on him." 

Tamaki chuckled. "Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me," He told her. "Haruhi, come here for a minute." He then called out.

Nanami stood on her tiptoes and pulled Kyoya down a little to whisper in his ear. "I think Ayanokoji-san doesn't like Haru-chan." she whispered.

"I think you might be right." Kyoya agreed quietly back with her.

"We need to keep an eye on her, I can do that without seeming suspicious." Nanami whispered.

"You are my stealthy little kitten..." Kyoya agreed with her.

Nanami blushed, but smiled. She then came and took Tamaki's seat next to Ayanokoji. "Tama-chan isn't easy to stop." she giggled.

Kyoya shook his head in agreement with her. Nanami had followed quietly, unobserved then after noticing the stuff was now in the pond, returned to Kyoya to tell him. Kyoya waited for Nanami and soon smiled as she returned.

"What's up?" Haruhi asked after coming toward the couch.

Tamaki smiled. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." He introduced.

'It's that girl from earlier,' Haruhi thought in surprise before politely greeting Ayanokoji. "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" Tamaki cooed, holding Haruhi's face to his chest in a too tight hug.

Ayanokoji did look a bit worried for Haruhi, no one deserved to be suffocated. "Oh, Tamaki." She tried to stop him.

Tamaki continued to hug Haruhi. "Oh, you're so cute!" He gushed.

"Mori-senpai, help me!" Haruhi yelped out. 

Help soon came on the way and Haruhi was carried away from Tamaki. 

"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far," Tamaki told Mori. "Come on, little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug." He grinned.

Ayanokoji excused herself a moment, and sneakily took Haruhi's bag to dump it in the pond.

"I already got a dad, I don't need another one." Haruhi murmured.

"Ayanokoji-san threw Haruhi's bag into the fountain, 'he' may run out to get it, but it's understandable why." Nanami whispered to Kyoya.

"Mm-mm-mm..." Kyoya shook his head at Ayanokoji's decision.

"She'll make a bigger play soon though." Nanami whispered, her eyes going hard and cold at the thought of anyone hurting one of her friends.

Ayanokoji was making her way slowly back to the club room.

"Do you have any plans in mind?" Kyoya asked her.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Ayanokoji-san and persuade her to make a play sooner, but I think you should let Tama-chan know just before it happens, and have the others ready for damage control." Nanami told him, still in a whisper. The quicker the play, the sooner it would be sorted.

"But of course, my dear." Kyoya agreed full-heartedly.

Nanami kissed his cheek then bounced over as Ayanokoji came in. "Hiya, Ayanokoji-hime." she smiled.

Ayanokoji looked surprised, but smiled. She sat down with Nanami as the girl pulled her to a seat. Haruhi rushed out in a slight panic. Kyoya smiled to Nanami as she went off. Tamaki saw Haruhi run out, so followed.

Seeing Haruhi searching through the water, Tamaki came over. "Hey, commoner! You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that," he told 'him'. "Why is your bag all wet?" He then asked.

"Uh, it's no big deal, I got it," Haruhi told Tamaki. "I just can't find my food money."

Tamaki took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his trouser legs and his sleeves. He then started to help Haruhi look.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," Haruhi tried to stop him. "You'll get wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks," Tamaki smiled. He then noticed something. "Hang on a second. This what you're looking for?" He asked, straightening up and holding out the wallet.

Haurhi couldn't help but stare at Tamaki in slight shock and surprise at the kind gesture.

"What's the matter?" Tamaki lightly teased. "You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?"

"N-No way!" Haruhi blinked and soon swiped the wallet. 

"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Tamaki asked, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed.

"Well, uh... I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point." Haruhi shrugged.

Tamaki looked at 'him', but shrugged. He then got out of the pond and helped Haruhi, both drying off before returning to the club. Haruhi came out with Tamaki to go over. Tamaki let Haruhi go off to Nanami and Ayanokoji.

"Tama-chan is such a helpful guy." Nanami smiled to Ayanokoji.

"That he is..." Ayanokoji said quietly as they looked out of the window.

Kyoya kept an eye on the two from afar. Namami hugged her doll and looked cutely up at Ayanokoji.

Ayanokoji turned around and went up to Kyoya. "I'd like to request Haruhi-kun when he returns." she said to him.

"May I ask why?" Kyoya replied.

"I want to meet the newest Host, especially since Tamaki wants him to be a good host." Ayanokoji smiled, charmingly.

"You're not swooning, are you?" Kyoya teased slightly.

"Oh, no, but I want to help out Tamaki," Ayanokoji smiled. "Of course Nanami-chan is quite welcome to join us too." she said.

"Well, as long as Nanami can come along." Kyoya nodded.

Ayanokoji sat at a table with Nanami, waiting for Haruhi to return. Nanami glanced to Kyoya and gave the tiniest nod so he knew to warn Tamaki. Kyoya nodded back before looking back at the door. Ayanokoji looked at Haruhi calmly a minute, while tea and a few sweets were set up.

Haruhi was soon telling Ayanokoji what had happened to 'his' bag earlier.

"Oh, really? That must've been terrible," Ayanokoji smirked, her hands linked beneath her chin. "I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

'Why would she request me when she obviously doesn't like me?' Haruhi thought. 

Kyoya looked for Tamaki as the others shared tea. Nanami sipped at her sweet tea quietly.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you," Ayanokoji told Haruhi. "How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." 

Nanami looked to Ayanokoji.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki asked his best friend.

Kyoya soon told Tamaki what Nanami had requested of him to do.

"Now I understand," Harhui thought vocally. "You're jealous of me."

Ayanokoji looked shocked a moment then reached out, grabbing Haruhi, pulling 'him' forwards knocking the table over and Nanami too, making it look like Haruhi had lunged at the two. "No, Haruhi, leave us alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked us! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" She screamed.

Nanami had dropped her doll and the face had cracked on it. Her eyes were wide in shock. Hikaru poured a jug of water over the three, and looked to his brother. Tamaki looked over, and then moved closer.

"Huh?!" Haruhi looked confused. 

"Now what?" Tatsumi groaned to herself.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanokoji asked the twins in shock. She sniffled as she was helped up by Tamaki. "Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me and Nanami." she said.

Tamaki gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm disappointed in you," He started, making it seem like he was talking to Haruhi before it became obvious he was talking to Ayanokoji. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" He then asked, giving her a chance to redeem herself a little.

Nanami sat up and picked up her doll and her eyes widened. Kyoya looked over slightly. Haruhi looked just as shocked and surprised at the sudden happening interaction.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear," Tamaki told Ayanokoji. "If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." 

Ayanokoji slapped his hand away then and ran off. "But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She cried as she ran off.

Nanami looked up to the group nearby, her eyes filling with tears though she was trying hard not to. Kyoya looked over as he stayed beside Nanami. Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki in surprise. Hani helped his sister up and hugged her gently.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all," Tamaki told Haruhi. "Your quota is now one thousand!" He then announced pointing at 'him'.

Nanami hugged her brother back tightly.

"Dah! One... Thou...Sand...?!" Haruhi repeated out of misfortune.

"Tama..." Tatsumi muttered.

Tamaki then offered a hand to Haruhi to help 'him' up. Hikaru handed Kyoya a bag with a uniform in for Haruhi, and also got a spare for Nanami.

"Tatsu-chan." Hunny said quietly to the younger, but taller girl.

"I'm right here..." Tatsumi soothed the smaller one.

Haruhi came over nervously as Kyoya came to bring the spare uniform for the 'boy'.

"Can you take Nanami and help her dry her hair and change?" Hani asked quietly, handing his sister over to Tatsumi and also the spare uniform, as well as a towel. He then carefully took her doll to check it over.

Nanami sniffled and let Hani take her doll carefully.

"Sure thing. Hani." Tatsumi nodded as she took a hold of Nanami.

Hani nodded and let them go off. Nanami clung to her friend and let her hair down as it was wet. Her brown eyes were slightly grey-colored currently and her face went from childish with her hair up to a more mature look. Tamaki went to fetch Haruhi some towels. Haruhi soon went to change yet again. Tatsumi walked with Nanami.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki entered Haruhi's cubicle with some towels. "Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels," He stated only to freeze at the site of Haruhi's obviously feminine frame. He backed out slowly. "Haruhi?" He asked, voice calmer than would be expected.

"Yes...?" Haruhi gasped once she was finally discovered to be the opposite sex.

"So, you're a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi confessed before coming out in a female uniform from the changing room.

Tamaki started to make a weird screaming noise as he rubbed his hair in shocked confusion.

Nanami quietly changed then let Tatsumi dry her hair. "Thank you, Tatsu-chan." she said quietly.

"It's my pleasure, Nanami." Tatsumi promised as she took care of the girl.

Nanami straightened her uniform out and then handed Tatsumi her brush once her hair was dry. "I think I'll leave it down." she requested softly.

"That sounds good." Tatsumi agreed as she gently brushed Nanami's hair.

Namami closed her eyes and then sighed at Tamaki's noise. "Looks like Tama-chan realized the truth." she said.

"Oh, brother..." Tatsumi muttered slightly with a roll of her eyes.

"Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl," Haruhi said as she began to tie the ribbon around her neck. "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

Kyoya hid a small smirk at Tamaki's overreaction. Tamaki make uninteligent noises of shock. Nanami gave Taysumi a hug when she had finished then went out and joined Kyoya and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hair now falling to her back curling partway down to the ends. Hani stood with Mori and the others. Hikaru stood beside his twin.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development?" Kyoya commented. 

"Oh, yeah." Karou smirked with Hikaru. 

Tatsumi held onto Nanami for comfort and support. Hikaru agreed with his brother. Nanami huddled between her two favourite people that weren't her brother. Tamaki just stood there.

"Uh, you know I have to say, senpai," Haruhi smiled. "I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tatsumi was just entertained by Tamaki being quiet for once. Tamaki looked shocked a second then covered his lower face as he blushed and backed away. Nanami looked calm, her eyes still a stormy grey rather than her sweet brown usual colour.

"Now, I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginning of love here." Kyoya told the others. 

"It's an improvement." Tatsumi smirked.

Hilaru stuck his tongue out a little.

Hani hid a giggle. "Good one, Tatsu-chan." he beamed.

Nanami wrapped her arms around Kyoya's waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad," Haurhi paused in thought. "I wonder how I could pull it off?"

Hikaru looked to Haruhi. Tamaki looked too, still quiet and blushing. Nanami listened to Kyoya's heartbeat, her eyes slowly turning back to her usual brown.

"I've got it!" Haruhi soon decided before giggling. "I'll just call everyone dude and bro now."

Kyoya soothed and comforted as he held Nanami. Hikaru looked to Kaoru.

"Tatsu-chan, are you coming home with Takashi and me?" Hani wondered. "And Kyo-chan, are you going to bring Nanami home or is she coming with us tonight?" he asked the bespectacled boy.

Alice, who had been quietly observing and accidentally dozed off, planned to walk home ,not knowing a certain person washer next-door neighbor. Of course, she would wait for the rest of the kids to go home first.

"I'll come over, you should too, Tatsumi." Kyoya replied.

"Well... All right, as long as I'm invited." Tatsumi accepted.

"Okay, so Taysu-chan you can come with me and Takashi in our Limo, and Kyo-chan, you can bring Nanami home, though you can go make sure you can come over for dinner." Hani said.

Tamaki went off quietly, in shock still. Alice made sure her hair and hat were straight.

"One moment though, I'm going to check on someone." Tatsumi said before going to see Alice.

Hani nodded.

"Kyo-chan, let's go and ask Ootori-sama if you can come over for dinner." Nanami suggested quietly to Kyoya as Hani climbed up onto Mori's shoulders.

"All right, my dear." Kyoya nodded to Nanami.

Namami smiled sweetly, though it didn't look childish then due to her hair being down making her seem more mature before she then linked her arm with Kyoya's and walked out of the club room with him.

"Hello, Tatsumi-san." Alice smiled to Tatsumi as she approached.

"You doing okay?" Tatsumi asked. "Sorry about the craziness, it's pretty normal around here." 

"Yes, I think I dozed off though." Alice chuckled nervously.

"Where are you staying then?" Tatsumi curiously asked.

Alice smiled. "Oh, I don't live too far away." she said.

"Ah, so I see," Tatsumi replied. "We must get going along then."

"I'll have to shut the room up after you all go." Alice told her but smiled.

"Of course, do you need anything?" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh, no," Alice smiled to her. "Thank you though."

"All right, well, I better get going," Tatsumi bowed to her. "Good evening to you."

"Good evening." Alice bowed back. Once everyone had left ,she shut the room up and then made her way to speak to the chairman. After doing so, she went to her flat in a small apartment block. She was about to make herself some ramen for dinner.

Tatsumi soon left with the others until the very next day. 

The next morning, a girl with blonde hair tied in a bun stepped out of a limo, her eyes were a stormy grey and she was wearing a business suit. She thanked the limo driver quietly, but in a clipped tone. She then walked into the school. Haruhi panted slightly as she was running late to the Host Club she was made to join as an honorary boy.

The girl in the suit looked to Haruhi with a calm look. "You can open the door." she said, sounding familiar somehow.

"Oh, uh, yes, of course..." Haruhi nodded to her, she gave a second look as she sensed a strange familiarness in this girl while going inside.

Alice was in the club room, petting the toucan. Tatsumi was wearing a flower necklace and was playing some tropical music with a deadpan expression on her face. She was going to kill Tamaki later.

"Welcome." Tamaki greeted with the others and blinked.

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late," Hikaru said with his brother. "And, hey, who's the new girl?" He then wondered.

The girl in question merely glanced at them, then turned her eyes on Kyoya, looking him up and down.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early Spring." Haruhi muttered quietly.

Tatsumi looked over curiously herself. Kyoya looked back to the girl and nodded once to her.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense," Tamaki laughed. "And besides, the heating system we have is the best."

Hikaru was about to come over. The girl froze him with a sharp glare and made her way over to Kyoya.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyoya reminded Haruhi before putting his arm around the girl. "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

Tatsumi rolled her eyes towards Tamaki.

Tamaki put an arm around Haruhi in a friendly way. "Gentlemen, don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early Spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh, yes. We've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer." he laughed.

The girl rested her head against his chest, looking indifferently at the club.

"Uh, I don't think Nanami is going to like that, senpai." Hikaru told Kyoya.

"That's funny 'cuz I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi muttered.

"You too, huh?" Tatsumi smirked as she overheard that. "I get that feeling whenever Tamaki think he has a good idea."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Kyoya replied.

"Do you now?" Karou slightly deadpanned.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." He told her.

"Well, then who is she?" Hikaru prodded.

The girl gave a sigh and stepped away from Kyoya a moment to bow politely. "I am Haninozuka, Mii, and I would like to thank you for looking after Kyoya-kun." she introduced herself. She then returned to Kyoya's side.

Soon enough, other girls came over to join in while giggling. Haruhi knelt slightly with a toucan on her head as she couldn't believe what she was going through right now. 

"She's with me." Kyoya replied.

"No one else then?" Karou smirked.

"What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese King outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess," Tamaki charmed a girl. "I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." 

"Tamaki~" the girl blushed.

Haruhi muttered slightly. 

Tatsumi and Haruhi both grunted and scoffed about Tamaki's behavior. Karou smirked back with his twin as they scampered along together.

"Oh, you~" Kyoya smiled bashfully. "I did the best I could, but your approval makes it even better."

Hikaru smirked, but had to go back to host with Kaoru.

Mii sat beside Kyoya at the tiki bar they had. "You have done an excellent job here, Kyoya-kun." she told him, sipping on a nonalcoholic fruity punch.

"Hey, Tatsumi-san, is Nanami sick today?" One girl asked Tatsumi.

"I haven't seen her..." Tatsumi shrugged to the girl.

"Aww, well we hope she gets better soon." the girl told her.

"I'd rather be anywhere but where Tamaki is." Tatsumi smirked innocently.

Tamaki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he heard Tatsumi, but quickly covered it. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." he told them.

Mii sipped her drink, her grey eyes watching over the room with an air of indifference. "You are a charmer, Kyoya-kun." she smiled to him though.

"I try my very best, but it's really your beauty that helps~" Kyoya smiled to Mii.

Mii put her drink down then stood up. She gave a smirk and while everyone was distracted reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kyoya blushed, but chuckled from the kiss as he held onto her.

Mii pulled away a few seconds later. "You taste better than the punch." she smirked. She then excused herself a moment to quickly 'powder her nose'.

Tatsumi hid a victorious smirk against Tamaki.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi muttered softly. 

"What kind of party is it going to be?~" One girl asked Hikaru and Karou.

"Is it going to be formal?" Another asked.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru smiled.

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Karou added.

Kyoya blushed, but chuckled from the kiss as he held onto her. Tatsumi looked toward the two curiously as she decided to get herself something sweet.

Hikaru stood up and took his brother's face gently in his hands. "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." he said softly.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru~," Karou replied to his twin. "I know exactly how you feel."

Haruhi watched this for a moment. Tatsumi rolled her eyes, but she soon got her own drink. The girls at the Twins' table squealed of happiness.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi muttered.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Tatsumi replied from what Kyoya taught her.

"Is there anyone you like?" Haruhi asked.

"No, of course not..." Tatsumi blinked before glancing away innocently.

Mii returned and then made her way back over. "You keep telling yourself that, Tatsumi." she smirked as she approached.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tatsumi huffed.

Mii smirked. "You just don't want to admit it." she said simply.

"Admit what?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing," Tatsumi replied. "She's just talking nonsense."

Mii just smirked knowingly. She then made sure her suit was straight as she sat down.

"Don't listen to her," Tatsumi told Haruhi. "She's nuts."

"If you say so." Haruhi merely shrugged.

Mii's eyes flashed cold and hard. "Don't make me punish you, Tatsumi." she warned her voice light compared to her steely promise of the words.

"Oh, were you listening?" Tatsumi smiled nervously. "I had no idea~"

Mii regarded her coolly and then turned her attention to Haruhi. "So Fujioka-kun, what do you think of the tropical theme?" She asked.

"It's a bit surprising, though I'm curious how this is all possible." Haruhi replied.

Mii smirked. "My Kyoya-kun can't decide what the club does, but he does sometimes like to slip a hint on Tamaki-kun's desk, like maybe... A Bali photobook." she said, her voice light, but knowing.

"Hm..." Haruhi replied. "It isn't bad."

Mii chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ta-da~" Hani suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh, you're so cute, Hani~" A girl gushed.

Tatsumi went back to wandering about.

"Hi, ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in." Hani told them happily. "Takashi!" He then gasped and jumped on the tallest boy and climbed up like on a climbing pole. He threw a flower lai around his cousin's neck. "There. We match." He giggled.

"You better get back to Hosting, Fujioka-kun" Mii told Haruhi.

The girls gushed and awed at the cuteness. As usual, Takashi stood there in stone-faced silence.

"You're covered in camellias~" One girl commented.

"Very well then." Haruhi said to Mii.

Hani was hugging his cousin.

Mii smiled, coldly but not nastily. "Good boy." she said and made a shooing motion. She then looked around for her beloved.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi glanced back at Mii, but kept going while confused about Hani and Mori's bond.

"Um, Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One of the guests asked.

Mii walked around, making notes of what was going good.

"I'd like to see that." Another agreed.

"Oh, well, no, I-I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything, but early Spring attire in early Spring, you know?" Haruhi replied nervously. 

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi," Tamaki grinned. "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair for today."

"No thanks." Haruhi coldly declined. 

"Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" A girl grinned to Haruhi.

"You really think so?" Haruhi smiled to that. "You know, ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

"Excuse me. I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." A soft voice told Haruhi and her guests. This was a girl called Kanako.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haruhi turned over to the new client. "You must be my next appointment, Miss...?" 

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki," Kanako smiled. She then moved closer and tilted Haruhi's face up with her fingers. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." She said, her voice soft.

"Hey, check this out, Tamaki~" Tatsumi smirked.

Tamaki looked over and looked shocked and offended. He hid it quickly and would until they finished the club for the time. Tatsumi smirked toward Tamaki.

Mii rolled her eyes at Tamaki's stupidity and then noticed a girl getting a bit to close to Kyoya and walked over, managing to be silent, even with her high-heeled shoes.

"Kyoya-kun, your outfit looks really good." the girl smiled, her eyes taking him in slowly.

"Oh, thank you." Kyoya politely replied. 

"Uh-oh~" Tatsumi noticed that.

Mii snuck up behind the girl.

"I even notice Nanami isn't around today~" the girl giggled fluttering her eyelashes.

"Uh, I think you should respect her wishes and stay the distance." Kyoya suggested for the girl's own safety.

"Oh, come on, afraid you'll like it?" The girl giggled.

Mii tapped her shoulder lightly.

"You have some company." Kyoya told the girl.

The girl turned to face Mii and paled.

"I suggest you back off and be a bit more respectful to Kyoya-kun," Mii said warningly, then gave the fake polite smile. "We don't need to call security that way." she said.

Kyoya smiled toward Mii, though he hoped nothing too dangerous would happen. The girl put her hands up nervously. She then bowed to them both apologizing before running off.

Mii watched her go, her eyes icy. "Good decision." she muttered and then looked up at Kyoya, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Kyoya smiled to Mii.

"Could you not have politely dismissed her?" Mii asked Kyoya.

"I tried, but she pursued, I was only thinking of our best interest." Kyoya replied.

Mii had taken that answer, but promised a punishment if he let a girl try to ignore the engagement. She sat primly on his lap as they typed on his laptop to plan the ball.

After the girls had left Tamaki sat in the corner, unhappily eating Ramen. Alice had made it as Tamaki had requested it nicely from her. Tatsumi smirked to Tamaki as she enjoyed giving him a hard time.

"I can't take this anymore." Tamaki muttered as he ate.

"Aw, poor Tammy~" Tatsumi cooed. 

Tamaki looked to Tatsumi.

Hikaru looked over from where everyone else was. "Hey, Boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" He asked.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Karou added.

"He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya replied. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

Haruhi suddenly looked puzzled. "What illness?"

"She's got the Host Hopping Disease." Hikaru told Haruhi.

Mii nodded sagely. That was the only girl she hadn't minded with Kyoya as the girl switched Hosts often, but always kept it respectful.

"AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Karou added with his twin.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly," Kyoya informed. "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right, 'cuz before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan." Hani stated.

Mii nodded. "At least a week ago they were close." she added.

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes~" Tatsumi teased Tamaki.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less. I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki yelled. "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here." 

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." He nodded.

Mii continued to type out on the laptop with Kyoya. Kyoya smiled to Mii as they bonded.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Karou added with Hikaru.

"That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy," Tamaki stated, then looked through his treasure box. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were." he stated before showing the large portrait of her he had made from her photo.

Mii gave a small polite smile back, and though her eyes were currently cold colored, they shone warmly to him.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first." Haruhi warned. 

Kyoya smiled down to Mii as they worked at the laptop together.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru wondered how the obviously a girl Haruhi came to look like a scruffy boy.

"Quite simple I assume." Mii stated, her tone cool.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair," Haruhi sighed in memory. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know."

"Ooh..." Tatsumi replied as now she knew about that.

"Oh, yes, of course, my dear." Kyoya nodded.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude!" Tamaki shouted then sunk to his knees crying into his handkerchief. "Momma, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again." He sobbed.

Mii sighed and shook her head. She started to get off Kyoya's lap to give Tamaki what for.

Hani gulped and hid behind Takashi. "Tatsu-chan, back away from Tama-chan." he whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry, but who is 'momma'?" Karou asked Tamaki.

Tatsumi then acted quickly and scampered off to avoid serious trouble.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya said to Karou.

Hani pulled his cousin to behind her brother with him. Tamaki didn't notice Mii until it was too late.

Mii grabbed him by the front of his jacket then did a quick flip him over, but in a way that would only knock the breath out of him, not hurt him in a way to cause injury. "Shut up, you whining baby!" She scolded him, showing she was apparently the female child progidy in the Haninozuka family.

Tatsumi cupped her mouth toward Mii's violence against Tamaki. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock to that as she wasn't sure how to react. Tamaki lay there stunned but by how he lay he obviously wasn't hurt.

Mii dusted her hands off. "I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, she can pay back more of her debt. It'll never happen if she's just an errand boy." She told the stunned Tamaki coldly. She then walked over to Kyoya, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you all right, my dear Mii?" Kyoya comforted even if it was Tamaki who had been 'injured'.

"My head aches from his crying..." Mii muttered, with a slight whimper as her eyes closed.

"Oh, my poor dear~" Kyoya soothed as he put his arm around her. "I shall cater to your every whim until you feel much better."

Mii leaned close to Kyoya and moved her arms around his waist. "That sounds wonderful~" she whispered. She then couldn't resist patting him on the backside.

"Name it and it shall be yours~" Kyoya smirked to Mii.

Mii opened her stormy grey eyes though flecks of brown could now be seen. She went up on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Something that normally wouldn't be okay, but as they were to be married anyway, it wouldn't matter.

Kyoya blushed slightly, but he then looked back at the offer. "You are certain, my dear?"

"It has been scientifically proven to be a better way of relieving a headache... And the price is yours anyway." Mii whispered.

"I'd hate to argue with that, mostly because I cannot~" Kyoya smirked eagerly.

Mii looked to Kyoya, then to the club. "We'll be going ahead, Hani-kun, I'll call home if I'm going to be late." she told them, the last bit aimed at her brother.

Kyoya smirked as he walked along with Mii. Hani waved, curious as to what Mii meant. Mii waved back before walking off with Kyoya. Kyoya waved as well while going off with Mii. Hani shrugged and returned to watching the funny fight between Tamaki and Tatsumi.

Tamaki blinked, trying to get his breath back.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." Hikaru asked and informed Haruhi.

"Uh... No..." Haruhi replied. "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused--"

Tamaki then gained an idea. "Definitely not," He told Haruhi. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy." he stated loudly.

Haruhi blinked and soon seemed loose in the whim around her true weakness. Tamaki smirked, thinking he had won.

"Why are you such a pain in my class?" Tatsumi glanced to Tamaki.

Tamaki looked to Tatsumi. "I'm not a pain~" he complained.

"You've been a thorn in my side since we met." Tatsumi replied.

"Well... Well... You've been one in my side too!" Tamaki retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Tatsumi smirked.

"Yeah!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Prove it." Tatsumi teased just to annoy him.

Tamaki flondered about a moment, trying to think of how to prove it.

"Let's leave them to it." Hikaru muttered to his twin.

Tatsumi stuck her tongue out to Tamaki. 

"Agreed." Karou nodded to his twin.

Tamaki glared. "W-W-What if I banned you from the club?" He bluffed.

Hikaru knew Tamaki wouldn't really do that so left with Kaoru. Hani gasped.

"You would do that, huh?" Tatsumi smirked. "Well, I bet you wouldn't."

Tamaki frowned at her. He crossed his arms, trying to look serious.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go." Tatsumi told Tamaki.

Tamaki tried to stay firm, he hoped though she would apologize first then he could and it would all blow over.

"You love me right, Tamaki?" Tatsumi cooed in a friendly sense, not a romantic sense of love. 

Tamaki looked totally shocked to that and actually blushed. Tatsumi giggled in victory as she felt like she had won that argument. Tamaki ran off, covering his deep blush.

"Tatsu-chan, lets go home!" Hani called.

"Sore loser." Tatsumi smirked before going off to Hani so they could all go home.

Hani looked up at Tatsumi. "I think you upset, Tama-chan." he told his younger cousin.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Tatsumi shrugged.

Hani shook his head. "I think you should apologize anyway, 'kay?" He suggested.

"All right, next time I see him, I'll apologize." Tatsumi nodded.

Hani smiled and hugged her. "By the way, do you know what Mii meant when she said she'd call if she'll be late?" He asked.

"Mm... I'm afraid I do not." Tatsumi replied.

"Oh, okay." Hani said.

Tatsumi soon left with the others.

Mii reclined in the limo she was in with Kyoya a hand on her forehead to try and ease the headache.

"I'm so thankful I have you." Kyoya told Mii with tender loving care.

Mii looked up at Kyoya, her head on his lap. "I'm the thankful one, darling, I love you." she said softly.

"I love you more than words can say." Kyoya replied.

Mii actually blushed to that. Kyoya smiled own to Mii. Mii took his cooler hand and placed it on her forehead after pressing a kiss to his palm. Kyoya chuckled as he felt warmer and more comfortable by Mii.

"Fujioka-kun, do you want to walk home together, I am your neighbor." Alice whispered to Haruhi.

"Only if you would like," Haruhi smiled to Alice. "I'd like the company."

Alice smiled. "We'll have to wait 'til i can lock up and give the chairman the keys, but then we can go." she told her.

"All right, that's fine by me." Haruhi accepted.

Alice nodded. Haruhi smiled as she was going to go with Alice.

Alice locked up after everyone left then smiled to Haruhi. "Would you like to join me for dinner, and we'll make enough to share with your father?" She suggested.

"Oh, that sounds nice... Um... Just so you know, my father is a little different..." Haruhi warned since Alice and her father didn't properly meet in person despite being neighbors by now.

Alice smiled softly, after returning the keys to the chairman. "Sweetheart, our walls aren't very thick, I've heard you and your dad and anyway, I'm different too." she chuckled.

"Oh, you have?" Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Alice chuckled. "It's quite alright, dear." she assured.

Haruhi smiled to Alice. Alice smiled back and walked to their apartment complex. Haruhi smiled to Alice's company.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, of course." Haruhi nodded as she was going to do that anyway.

Alice smiled and took off her hat and straightened out her hair that seemed slightly off kilter. Haruhi smiled back to Alice as she came inside. 

"So, what shall I make for dinner?" The foreign girl asked.

"Hm... Do you have a dish you're really skilled at?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I have been wanting to try and make some takoyaki with soba noodles, along with some sweet dango." Alice smiled.

"That sounds amazing." Haruhi smiled back.

"Alright, well as long as you're careful you can start on the takoyaki wghile I prepare the Dango recipe?" She suggested, as Haruhi would know better how to prepare it, but they'd still be working together.

"That sounds good to me, plus the job will get done a lot easier." Haruhi agreed.

Alice smiled and then pulled out all the ingredients they would need. Haruhi prepared everything in the kitchen for them to get started.

Alice washed her hands and passed Haruhi a spare apron. "If you get your uniform dirty, don't worry; I'll clean it for you for tomorrow." she smiled.

"Oh, you don't have to." Haruhi replied.

"It's fine, it'll help Christan my washing machine." Alice chuckled.

"Well, all right, if you insist." Haruhi told Alice.

Alice smiled and then put on her own apron and rolled her sleeves up. Haruhi smiled back as she then took her own apron and tied it on herself.

"Ready, steady, Cook." Alice joked, referencing a chef she liked called Ainsley Harriet.

Haruhi chuckled before joining Alice in the cooking.

Hani hugged up to Tatsumi in the limo. "Mii sure is different to Nanami, right?" He grinned.

"You could say that." Tatsumi smiled down to Hani.

Hani smiled. Tatsumi softly smiled back to Hani.

"Shall me, you and Takashi go out for dinner?" Hani grinned.

"Aw, Hani, that would be most special." Tatsumi agreed.

Hani nodded. "We'll stop by home to change and then we'll go out." he grinned.

"Sounds good to me, buddy." Tatsumi agreed.

Hani giggled and gave her a hug. Tatsumi smiled down to Hani and gently patted him on his golden blonde hair. Hani giggled.

"You're all right, Hani." Tatsumi gave a small smirk.

"So, where do you want to go?" Hani wondered.

"Mm... I'm craving some chicken." Tatsumi pondered briefly.

"Hmm... It has to be somewhere with plenty of cake too." Hani nodded.

"Cake and chicken... Sounds good to me." Tatsumi chuckled.

Hani grinned, and he soon then made a call on his phone to book a table for them at his favorite restaurant that would have plenty of chicken dishes for her to choose from too. Tatsumi stared out the window, trying not to think about her stomach too much.

After they had got home and changed, Hani called the driver back around and they were soon off to the restaurant.

Tatsumi rubbed her stomach as she felt even hungrier now. "Man, I could eat anything right about now..." she told herself.

"We'll be there soon, Tatsu-chan." Hani assured.

"Thanks, Hani." Tatsumi nodded.

Hani smiled and hugged her. Tatsumi smiled and hugged Hani back. Hani handed her Usa-chan for now.

"Oh, hello, Usa-chan~" Tatsumi cooed to the bunny.

Hani smiled. The pink bunny seemed to blush a little.

"Such a good bunny~" Tatsumi cooed.

Hani giggled quietly. Usa-chan seemed to blush more. Tatsumi gently patted Hani on the head. Hani smiled.

"So hungry right now..." Tatsumi groaned slightly. 

"You have to wait, Tatsu-chan, but you can eat one of the rolls when we sit down, you know Uncle wants you to act like a proper lady." Hani told her, with a little giggle.

"I know, but I can't help my appetite." Tatsumi replied.

Hani grinned.

"I'll live with the rolls for right now though." Tatsumi gave in. 

Hani nodded.

"Just hurry, please." Tatsumi begged hungrily. 

Soon, they reached the restaurant.

"Finally." Tatsumi said in relief.

Hani chuckled. Tatsumi held her stomach as she tried to keep her cool. Hani soon led her and Takashi out into the restaurant and as soon as the hostess saw them she led them to Hani's usual table.

"Please order whatever you like." the Hostess smiled.

"Gladly." Tatsumi grinned hungrily. 

Hani giggled. "Me and Takashi will have our normal orders, right, Takashi?" He asked with a smile.

The Hostess was waiting, to serve them herself.

"Of course." Takashi nodded once to Hani with a small smile for him.

Tatsumi hid a small shiver from his speaking voice before deciding to go with sweet rolls. The hostess nodded and went off to get their orders. Hani smiled happily. Takashi gently patted Hani on the head.

"You are rather sweet and adorable..." Tatsumi smiled back to Hani halfway, he was nearly impossible to resist with his adorableness.

"Thank you, Tatsu-chan." Hani beamed.

Tatsumi had a small smirk and nod to the smallest of the Host Club. Hani smiled and looked happily up to Takashi. Takashi gave a small smile back to Hani. Tatsumi took a drink of water as she looked around the room. 

The Hostess came back. "Your food is being cooked now, what drinks can I get you?" She asked with a smile.

"A light iced tea." Takashi told the hostess.

"I think I'll take the same." Tatsumi agreed.

"Any kind of sweet soda for me." Hani smiled.

The Hostess bowed and went to fetch their drinks.

"Sweets for the sweets." Takashi commented.

Tatsumi just sipped her water until their drinks and food would come.

Soon, the Hostess returned with their drinks and their food, she then bowed and left them peacefully to eat.

"And now, we feast." Tatsumi told the boys before doing so.

"Yes." Takashi quietly agreed. 

Hani clapped his hands together and bowed his head before starting to chow down. Tatsumi quietly giggled before she ate with Hani and Takashi. 

With Haruhi's help, the food was soon happily cooking away.

"Need anything else on your end, Alice?" Haruhi asked.

Alice smiled. "I can keep an eye on the food, why don't you go change and then come back over when you're done?" she suggested with a smile.

"Thanks, Alice." Haruhi bowed before going off.

Alice smiled softly, then looked up at her short ginger hair. "To change or not to change..." she quietly hummed.

Haruhi soon changed herself and came toward Alice once she was ready.

Alice smiled to Haruhi. "What color should I change my hair to?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmm... What's your favorite color?" Haruhi asked.

Alice looked at Haruhi then grinned. "Shall I try brown?" She grinned.

"If you like it, then I like it." Haruhi smiled back.

Alice smiled. She then nipped into her bedroom and came out her hair now longer and brown. Haruhi took a check on the food real quick while Alice went off. Alice came back, slipping a headband in too.

"Perfect." Haruhi smiled to Alice.

Alice smiled. "Alright, so maybe while we wait for it to cook; I can help you with your homework." she suggested with a smile.

"Well, all right, I won't need too much help, but I appreciate it." Haruhi smiled back.

"Okay." Alice smiled back. She then helped Haruhi sort out her books on the table.

"So, um, what's it like in America?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Much different than here." Alice told her and explained about how America was.

"You're not scared about being in another country, are you?" Haruhi asked, making light conversation to get to know Alice better.

"Not really, it's been a great experience so far." Alice smiled.

"I guess I could say the same about me being in this club...." Haruhi said before muttering about being forced to join the Host Club as a member.

Alice patted Haruhi soothingly on the shoulder. "I think you should give the club a chance." she smiled softly.

"I'm not sure if it's for me..." Haruhi muttered in embarrassment.

"Well if you don't give it a chance, then you wouldn't know." Alice told her softly.

"I guess you have a point..." Haruhi shrugged. "I might as well try to befriend them since I'm with them for a while."

Alice smiled. Haruhi had a small smile back. Alice seemed trustworthy enough for her.

Alice dished up the noodles and takoyaki, making sure to leave enough for Ranka too, and served both herself and Haruhi including the chopsticks. Haruhi smiled to the noodles.

"Itadakimasu." Alice said, before starting to eat.

Haruhi smiled in agreement and they soon ate their meal. Alice put Ranka's portion in a container and then served them some sweet dango.

"I feel like I needed that." Haruhi smiled to Alice.

"I think we make a good team." Alice smiled back.

"I like the sound of that." Haruhi nodded to that.

"Alright, well I'll tidy up and then we can either relax and watch TV, or go see if your dad is home yet." Alice suggested.

"TV's good... I should check on Dad first though." Haruhi replied.

Alice nodded. "Well, let me just quickly tidy up and then we'll head across." she smiled.

"That's fine by me," Haruhi smiled back before chuckling. "Gives me some time off."

Alice giggled and then took away the used dishes and washed them up before removing her apron and getting ready to head across the hall to Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi smiled to Alice as they soon left. Alice smiled back, carrying the container of the food and a small amount of Dango over. Haruhi walked with Alice back to her place.

"I'll let you get the door." Alice lightly teased, after all, it was Haruhi and Ranka's apartment.

"Oh, more work?" Haruhi laughed playfully with a smirk.

"Of course." Alice sniffed, pretending to be snobby.

"In my own home too, the very nerve." Haruhi smirked.

Alice giggled then. "Is your father home?" She asked with a smile then.

Haruhi looked around for her father. "He doesn't seem to be at the moment." she then told Alice.

"Alright, well how about we leave the food here and a note to your father to let him know where you are?" Alice suggested with a smile.

"All right, I don't want him to worry." Haruhi agreed.

Alice smiled and put the food on the table, its coverings, still keeping the food warm while Haruhi wrote the note. Haruhi smiled as she wrote the note and then took it out of the pad it came from. Alice helped position the note so Ranka could see it and then took Haruhi back to her house to watch some TV and wait for Ranka.

Haruhi smiled. "That should do it."

"Off we go then." Alice nodded with a smile back.

Haruhi smiled back and went to join Alice. Alice took Haruhi to her apartment and put the TV on.

"Anything good on?" Haruhi wondered.

"I'm not sure, have a look." Alice smiled.

Haruhi soon tuned through several channels to find something to watch. Alice sat next to her and watched the TV too.

"I guess this'll do." Haruhi said as she got comfortable.

"A good choice." Alice nodded.

Haruhi smiled to Alice as they relaxed with the TV together.

After the food was finished, Hani was looking pleasantly full and smiling. Takashi looked down to Hani.

"Oh, that was so worth it..." Tatsumi smiled in relief from hunger.

"Yummy." Hani smiled.

"That was quite delicious." Tatsumi agreed.

Takashi nodded once in agreement.

The Hostess came back. "Any desserts?" She asked with a smile.

Takashi gave a look to Hani, knowing how his sweet tooth got sometimes.

"I'm full, thanks." Tatsumi told the hostess.

"Cake, please." Hani smiled.

"Yes, sir." The Hostess bowed and went off, she knew Takashi didn't really like sweet things and so would bring out a fortune cookie for him and Tatsumi.

"Remember to brush your teeth after." Takashi reminded Hani.

Tatsumi stretched in her seat.

"When we get home, Takashi." Hani promised.

"Good boy." Takashi smiled quietly.

Tatsumi leaned back with her full stomach. Hani smiled.

"This was really nice, boys, I'm glad we got to do it." Tatsumi smiled back.

"It was rather enjoyable." Takashi agreed. 

"Mm-hmm, I'm looking forward to the cake." Hani grinned.

The Hostess soon arrived with Hani's cake and the fortune cookies for them too. Tatsumi and Takashi thanked the hostess once they got their fortune cookies. The Hostess then left again. Hani fell onto his cake like a ravenous beast. Takashi and Tatsumi soon opened up their fortunes. Tatsumi had one saying about good comes to those who wait, such as for life, which made her roll her eyes as it seemed like even produce thought that she was hiding something from Tamaki. Hani then opened his, it mentioning good things would come sooner than expected. Takashi opened his eyes and rolled his eyes. BE GENEROUS AND PAY FOR THIS MEAL. Hani looked over it too and giggled. Takashi had his usual straight face and soon went to pay for the meal.

"Well, if it insists." Tatsumi giggled herself.

Hani slipped some money though too. Takashi smiled softly to that. Tatsumi wiped her mouth and finished up her drink once they were done. Hani smiled.

"Are you two going to go home then?" Tatsumi asked them.

Takashi looked down to Hani if that was what he wanted. 

"If you're both ready to go." Hani nodded.

Takashi nodded back to Tatsumi.

"Come on then." Tatsumi allowed.

Hani stood up and joined them to go home. Takashi stood close between both Tatsumi and Hani. Tatsumi smiled to Hani as they soon left. Hani hugged Usa-chan close happily. Takashi may not had smiled often, but he did like it whenever Hani was happy. Hani fell asleep on the ride home. Tatsumi looked back to Hani and hid a small smile at how cute he looked with Usa-chan, asleep. 

Hani did look like an innocent child as he slept. Tatsumi smiled to that as she relaxed on the way home as Takashi brought them there. Soon, they were all home, only Nanami/Mii was still at Kyoya's. Tatsumi went to relax in her room with a manga.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya looked to Nanami every so often as he took his notes. Nanami was currently asleep and cuddled up to Kyoya. She had a satisfied look on her face even as she slept, the only signs to what had truly happened hidden under the covers. Kyoya smiled down to Nanami. Nanami smiled in her sleep. Kyoya gave a small pet of the hair to Nanami. 

Nanami woke up a little then, her eyes back to their warm brown so obviously back to being Nanami not Mii. "Love you, Kyo-chan." she murmured.

Kyoya smiled to that tenderly. "Love you too, my dear."

Nanami smiled back. Kyoya smiled down to her while writing his notes.

"After you finish that, go sleep, we have school tomorrow." Nanami yawned.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Kyoya promised her.

Nanami smiled and fell back asleep. Kyoya smiled to him as he yawned, but soon finished up, removed his glasses, and turned out the light to get some sleep.

Alice was snoozing while also listening out for Ranka. Haruhi lay her head back as she relaxed with Alice. Ranka was soon singing as he was home. Alice woke up and looked to Haruhi.

"Oh, hello, dears~" Ranka smiled to both Haruhi and Alice.

"Hey." Haruhi smiled back politely.

Alice smiled. "Hello." she greeted.

"Oh, did you two have fun earlier?" Ranka smiled back.

"Sure did." Haruhi smiled.

"Your daughter is a wonderful young lady." Alice smiled.

Haruhi blushed a little to that.

"Oh, yes, she is my special little girl~" Ranka beamed in agreement. "And she is so lucky to be friends with someone like you~"

Alice giggled. "I'm glad we're neighbors." she replied.

"Yes, yes," Ranka agreed. "A wonderful occurrence for everybody."

Alice smiled. "We also cooked dinner, I left yours in a warm container for you." she told him.

"Ooh, how sweet of you." Ranka smiled to that.

"Of course, Dad." Haruhi smiled back.

Alice blushed but smiled.

"I'll be eating, thank you." Ranka said as he soon went to get his dinner.

"Enjoy." Haruhi nodded to him.

"Maybe you should go too and get some rest for tomorrow." Alice suggested to Haruhi with a smile.

"It's been a big day, but I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Haruhi smiled back to Alice.

Alice smiled. "I'll walk you to school tomorrow if you don't mind arriving early." she smiled.

"Well, going with you would be worth it, I think I can make that sacrifice." Haruhi accepted.

Alice smiled and gave the girl a hug. "Sleep well." she told her.

"You too." Haruhi smiled back, gently patting her back in the hug.

Alice let her go then ready to hit the hay herself. Haruhi yawned and stretched as she went into the bathroom to freshen up before going to bed. Alice locked up and then went to her bed and fell right asleep. Haruhi yawned and curled up in her bed for the night.

The next morning, Alice woke up and then went and fetched Haruhi after getting ready for the day. Haruhi groaned at first from the early wake up call. Alice waited patiently. Haruhi soon freshened up, took it a little easy, but she soon made it back out to see Alice, all ready for another day in Ouran Academy. Alice walked to the school with her.

"Wonder what'll happen today, I swear, every day is a new adventure in the Host Club." Haruhi said to Alice on the way.

"Who knows?" Alice shrugged with a chuckle.

Haruhi had a small smirk as she joined Alice for another day in this new school.

Soon enough, though it was nearing the club time, and Alice had opened the club room and was surprised to see it was like a Tropical Paradise. She was ushered into a costume herself, today she was wearing a black hairstyle. Nanami was sitting sipping on a fruity punch with a happy smile on her face. Haruhi looked weirded out and confused before looking slightly mildly annoyed as a snake slithered on a tree beside her. A toucan then landed on her head which made it feel much worse. Takashi ran in the background with Hani on his shoulders.

"You finally made it, Haruhi," Hikaru said with his brother as they looked at Haruhi. "You're so late." 

Hani was laughing. Nanami was swinging her legs happily, giggling occasionally.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early Spring." Haruhi deadpanned.

Nanami looked to Kyoya and smiled sweetly.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyoya painfully reminded. "Be careful what you say, you owe us eight million yen, remember?"

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides the heating system we have is the best~" Tamaki beamed.

Haruhi merely sighed to Tamaki's response.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise," Tamaki explained cheerfully. "Oh, yes. We've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer." 

Nanami offered Kyoya a coconut drink.

"That's funny 'cuz I have a massive chill right now." Haruhi grumbled.

"Oh, thank you, dear, don't mind if I do." Kyoya smiled as he accepted the drink.

Nanami smiled and then returned to her fruity punch drink. Kyoya smiled back to Nanami as he enjoyed his drink. Nanami watched her brother and Takashi with a giggle too. Takashi let Hani go and then offered to give a ride to Nanami. Alice chuckled a little.

"Oh, Alice, not you too." Haruhi said as Alice was getting into the tradition as well.

"I was pushed to getting changed before I could refuse." Alice informed.

Hani decided to sit with Kyoya. "Nana-chan didn't come home last night." he said quietly.

Takashi soon gave Nanami a ride back home.

"Oh?" Kyoya replied innocently. "Well, she was with me actually."

Nanami giggled as she clung to Takashi's back as he ran around.

"Oh, yes, I know that, but she was meant to come home... What did you do?" Hani asked him.

Takashi gave a small smile as he then gave her a ride on his back. 

"Oh, she was tired, so I let her sleep over." Kyoya replied.

Nanami cheered as it was fun.

Hani hummed and looked at him firmly. "I know you are betrothed, but hurt her and you'll have to be found with a microscope." he said. He then got a drink and returned to his cheerful demeanor.

Takashi smiled up to Nanami.

"Oh, of course, Hani." Kyoya replied respectively, Hani was a lot stronger and tougher than he looked.

Hani smiled. Kyoya smiled as well as this was a wonderful and tropical change of pace. 

Tatsumi seemed to be hiding while in her uniform before she was trying to get to the door without being noticed.

Hikaru noticed Tatsumi and with Kaouru lifted her up and carried her to the changing room and shoved her in with the costume. "Get changed." he ordered.

"Put me down!" Tatsumi demanded. "NO!"

"You don't really have a choice." Kaoru smirked.

"If you don't, we'll have to help you." Hikaru added.

"All right, all right, I'll change!" Tatsumi cried out, blushing violently from the idea of the twins helping.

Hikaru waited outside the curtain with Kaoru. Tatsumi grumbled to herself and soon dressed up before coming out to see the twins.

"Perfect." Kaoru approved.

"Looking good." Hikaru put his thumbs up.

Tatsumi muttered to them with her left eye twitching. Kaoru patted Tatsumi on the head and allowed her to go and have fun.

"Alright everyone, places." Tamaki said.

"I wanna squash you like the bug you are..." Tatsumi muttered to Tamaki as she stared down at the outfit she was forced into.

Tamaki ignored her. "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful,~" he monologued before the girls arrived. However at his table, he looked sadly at one of the girls. "What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." He said and did so.

"Tamaki~" the girl gushed.

Nanami was sitting with Tatsumi at their table today.

"Lucky..." A guest commented.

"Oh, wow." Another guest added.

Tatsumi narrowed her eyes towards Tamaki as she sat with Nanami, but she had to admit, her fruit juice was rather good.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki announced.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked as she happened to walk by to serve drinks.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" A girl who was with the twins asked. 

"That good, Tatsu-chan?" Nanami smiled to her.

"Yes, it's very good and sweet." Tatsumi smiled back honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

Later, after the club had finished for the day, Kanako had stayed behind and was teaching Haruhi how to dance. "Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good work, Haruhi. Now on the 'slow', you should bring your feet together. Remember; The gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with." She told her with a giggle, under the impression Haruhi was a boy.

Alice was wearing a black wig today and sitting, watching the dancing. Nanami was watching too. She loved dancing. Tamaki was sulking in the window seat. Takashi was seen spinning Hani in the background. Haruhi did her best to follow Kanako's directions. However, the two ended up tripping, Kanako falling and ending up underneath Haruhi. Hani was enjoying it. Nanami walked over to Kyoya and sat in his lap, but in a way he could still look to his little black notebook.

"Hello there." Kyoya greeted Nanami.

Nanami noticed Kanako and then, gave Kyoya a quick kiss before letting him go to speak to her. Nanami smiled. Kyoya smiled to Nanami. Nanami glanced over at the door.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you," Haruhi said to Kanako. "I really appreciate it."

Kanako smiled once they stood up. "Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you," She said. She then went and saw the tea cups they were using. "Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori." She smiled fondly.

"Hello?" A male student soon arrived. "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you very much," Kyoya replied. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies, I'm quite impressed."

Kanako turned to face the teacup, looking sadder.

"Yes, it's a great set." Nanami smiled.

"What's wrong with you now, Tamaki?" Tatsumi sighed to the blonde boy in his 'emo corner'.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru smirked.

"I think you may be right, but he's way too tall to stand in front of a woman." Kaoru smirked with his brother.

Mori was seen spinning Hani in the background. Haruhi did her best to follow Kanako's directions. However the two ended up tripping, Kanako falling and ending up underneath Haruhi. Hani was enjoying it. 

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you," Haruhi said to Kanako. "I really appreciate it."

Mori looked stoic, but he was happy when Hani was happy.

Kanako smiled once they stood up. "Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you," She said. She then went and saw the tea cups they were using. "Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori." She smiled fondly.

Nanami noticed Kanako and then, gave Kyoya a quick kiss before letting him go to speak to her.

"'Ginori'?!" Haruhi replied nervously.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle," Kyoya said to Kanako, giving a small smile to Nanami from the kiss. "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely." Kanako smiled as she picked the teacup up and looked at it.

Nanami smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear." The student smiled back.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked him.

"No, I'm just a regular student," The student replied. "Can't you tell by the uniform?"

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny," Kanako laughed fakely and then returned to gazing at the tea cup. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company." 

The student, named Tohru, looked over to Kanako curiously.

"First Class company?" Haruhi wondered.

"His family's business: The Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware," Kyoya informed. "They currently have the top market share in the country."

Nanami nodded. Kanako held the teacup gently from where she sat.

"Wow..." Haruhi whispered in amazement as she checked out the box in her hands.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way." Kyoya stated.

"He has a great eye for fine china, don't you, Suzu-san?" Nanami asked with a smile.

"You think?" Tohru replied. "I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next week to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am, well, I'd beter go." Tohru said before suddenly walking out.

Tatsumi looked around and gave Tamaki a small pat to comfort him. Tamaki looked surprised, but soon gave a small smile to Tatsumi. 

"Uh, you doing okay?" Tatsumi asked Tamaki.

"I wanted to teach Haruhi how to dance." Tamaki pouted.

"You like her, don't you?" Tatsumi asked.

"What? No, she's like a daughter to me." Tamaki said quietly as it was obvious the two non-club students couldn't hear them.

"Yeah..." Tatsumi rolled her eyes about that. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Tamaki pouted.

"Oh, Tamaki, you're fine." Tatsumi told him.

Tamaki hugged Tatsumi. Tatsumi blushed from the hug, but she allowed him to. Tamaki looked over at the others then.

"No one saw me do that, right?" Tatsumi asked as she let go of Tamaki.

Tamaki pouted but nodded, then looked to Kanako. "So, are you enjoying the Host Club?" He asked her.

Kanako looked surprised. Nanami sighed softly, looking a bit upset now herself.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi commented as she walked back over, still carrying the box.

Tatsumi patted her clothes like she was disgusted with having to hug Tamaki.

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care." Kanako said before rushing off.

Hani jumped on Haruhi's back. "Haru-chan! Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé." He told her.

Haruhi felt surprised and disturbed by both Kanako and Hani.

Tamaki looked to Kyoya. "Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" He asked him.

Nanami sniffled while crying silently, she felt bad as Kanako and Tohru were going to be so far apart.

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya replied before he opened up a folder. "Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all our customers. The two of them were childhood friends, it seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

Tatsumi frowned, not being able to bear Nanami's sadness.

"I see." Tamaki stated.

Nanami flung herself into her female cousin's arms, crying like the child she looked to be.

"Tohru Suzushima, outstanding grades, fair social status," Kyoya continued to read from the folder. "He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable, if I had to fault him for anything..."

Tatsumi comforted Nanami.

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said.

Nanami cuddled her cousin as she cried.

"And he's faint-hearted." Karou added.

"So, in other words, he's boring." Kyoya said, closing the folder.

Haruhi couldn't believe how merciless these guys could be about others. Tatsumi gently shushed and comforted Nanami.

Hani was now on Takashi's shoulders. "Suzushima is a good boy, right?" He asked.

Nanami clung to her cousin tightly.

"Yeah." Takashi told him.

"Shh, it's okay~" Tatsumi soothed.

"All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said seriously.

Nanami soon settled into sniffles, clinging to Tatsumi like a child still though.

"Which one?" Tatsumi muttered to Tamaki as she hugged Nanami.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy." Tamaki announced, a sparkle in his eye.

Nanami rested her head on her shoulder and even had her thumb in her mouth. She only did this when really upset though.

"Okay, have fun with that." Tatsumi told Tamaki, excluding herself as she comforted Nanami.

"Kyo-chan, can I speak with you a moment?" Hani asked the younger boy.

"But of course." Kyoya allowed.

Hani climbed off Takashi's back and led Kyoya to somewhere more private. Kyoya looked nervous and soon left with Hani to talk in private. He had a very good idea of what the tiny Host wanted. 

Hani shut the door behind them to give privacy. "Kyo-chan, can you explain why Nana-chan didn't come home last night?" He asked.

"I told you, she was with me." Kyoya told Hani, calmly and carefully.

Hani looked up to him. "She was meant to come home last night, but she didn't... You didn't do anything, right?" He asked, sounding his sweet self still.

"I would never do anything like that," Kyoya promised. "I want her to be safe and comfortable, but nothing overboard like that."

Hani looked to him. "Alright, just know if you ever hurt her, you'll regret it big time... Your Police Force will have to find your remains with a microscope," he threatened, then returned to his sweet look. "Let's go see what Tama-chan wants us to do, Usa-chan~" he smiled and skipped off with his bunny.

Kyoya soon sighed out of relief once Hani went off. Hani smiled cheerfully.

"He scares me sometimes." Kyoya whispered to himself about Hani as he soon walked off.

Nanami cuddled into Tatsumi.

"Better?" Tatsumi asked Nanami soothingly.

"Mm-mm," Nanami shook her head. "Poor Suzu-kun and Kana-chan." she sniffled.

"Aw, it's okay, Nana~" Tatsumi comforted.

Nanami looked up to her. "We haveta help them..." she sniffled.

"Do you really want this?" Tatsumi replied softly.

Nanami nodded. "Kana-chan looked so sad that Suzu-kun was leaving... If we don't help they... They'll..." she started to tear up again. She cried over Romeo and Juliet too, a big romance fan.

Tatsumi frowned as she comforted Nanami, gently stroking her hair. "Well... If you really want to... I'll help too..." she then gave in with a light sigh.

"Thank you, Tatsu-chan." Nanami said around her sniffles and popped her thumb back in her mouth, trying to calm down.

"There, there~" Tatsumi cooed to the girl.

Nanami cuddled up to her. Tatsumi had a small smile as she gave a hug to Nanami.


	9. Chapter 9

One week later and it was time for the ball. Alice was along as a chaperone, but in a nice dress and that night she was blonde haired. Nanami was in a beautiful dress, looking very grown up tonight, her hair and makeup professionally done.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs," Tamaki announced as a spotlight came on before he bowed to them all and the chandeliers turned on. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome." 

The guests were clapping, cheering, and giggling to Tamaki and the others.

"As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya reminded. "So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our king."

Tatsumi wore her hair down and had gloves as she wore a simple dress, though had a big skirt that almost covered her feet.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki winked and blew them all a kiss.

Hikaru approached with Kaoru. "Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." He said at the same time as his brother.

The girls squealed, blushed, and fainted from Tamaki.

"Well, excuse me, you guys, sorry," Haruhi said to the twins. "I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

Hikaru looked at her. Hani got onto Mori's shoulders.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not," Tatsumi said to Haruhi. "Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread...?" Haruhi asked. "With fancy tuna?"

Honey looked shocked. "Fan-" he started.

"-cy..." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

Tamaki looked surprised. "...Tuna?" He asked, then flipped over the railing to look at Tatsumi, handing her a mobile phone. "Get some fancy tuna here right now." He practically ordered.

Haruhi's eyes widened to Tamaki's reaction. 

Nanami whispered to Kyoya. "The few boys who are my and Tatsu-chan's guests will be chosen as the prince and recieve a kiss on the cheek from me." she whispered for him to announce. With her doing the kiss on the cheek; it was safer as she was less likely to be propositioned.

"Just don't forget about me." Kyoya whispered back.

"Of course I won't... But you best announce it before the dancing starts." Nanami whispered.

"If you insist." Kyoya quietly smiled with a slight smirk.

Nanami smiled then looked at the audience with Kyoya.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Attention, gentlemen, attention," he then announced to those there for Nanami and/or Tatsumi. "The male guest chosen as the best dancer will be crowned as Prince and will get a kiss on the cheek from 'Princess Nanami'."

Hani looked at Kyoya. The male guests all clapped. Hikaru hugged Haruhi, with sympathetic tears in his eyes.

Nanami curtseyed and smiled sweetly. "Good luck, gentlemen." she told them sweetly.

Kyoya had a small smile to this. Tatsumi looked over to him, then saw Hani.

"You poor little dear~" Karou cooed to Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed bright red, but was annoyed. Hani looked almost as if he would pounce on Kyoya. Nanami smiled sweetly.

Soon though, Tamaki got them all dancing with the guests. Kyoya looked over to Hani and looked a little jumpy now. Haruhi stood against a pillar as almost everybody had someone to dance with. Tatsumi folded her arms as she watched the dancing from the corner. Hani however kept calm for now and danced with the guests.

"Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" Kanako asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, of course you can." Haruhi accepted as she held out her hand to Kanako.

Haruhi's guests soon seemed to be crying in jealousy. Kanako put her hand in Haruhi's and walked out towards the dancefloor with her.

"Kasuga-chan is here." Hani grinned.

"Rodger." Mori replied.

Haruhi walked with Kanako only to be grabbed by Mori and Hani. 

"What? Kidnapped?" Kanako looked stunned and worried.

Nanami was dancing with a guest too, smiling. The guest smiled down to Nanami as they shared a dance together. Nanami smiled to the guest, dancing with him. The guest smiled back to her, and even carefully dipped her to seem charming. Nanami actually squeaked in surprise from the dip, her leg automatically extended for balance.

Tamaki kept up appearances, dancing with his guests. "Tatsumi, you dance too." he told the other Hostess.

"No one will dance with me." Tatsumi muttered to him.

Mori came in with Hani, carrying Haruhi and set her down in a different room.

"There she is!" Kaoru announced.

Tamaki turned a random guest to Tatsumi's direction, before continuing his own dancing.

The guest looked surprised but offered his hand to Tatsumi. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tatsumi blushed and looked over. "Um... Well... All right..." she then said shyly as she accepted his hand before giving a look to Tamaki on the way to the dance floor.

Tamaki smiled encouragingly. The guest gently pulled her to a respectful amount of space between them and started to dance with her. Tatsumi had a small smile as she decided to put up with the dance.

The guest smiled. "You look very nice tonight, Tatsumi-san." he smiled.

"Oh, please, I'm not that pretty." Tatsumi smiled back shyly.

"Yes, you are." The guest smiled.

"Thank you... Um..." Tatsumi smiled back, asking for his name subtly.

"Kenji," The guest smiled. "Kenji Hikumura."

"Pleased to meet you." Tatsumi replied and they soon began their dance.

Kenji smiled and was actually a good dancer.

"You're rather good at this." Tatsumi admitted with a small smile.

"Lessons." Kenji chuckled with a smile back.

"Maybe you could give me some." Tatsumi smiled back.

"I'd like that." Kenji smiled.

Tatsumi blushed, but smiled back, making every moment count of the dance. Kenji smiled. Tatsumi smiled back, turning bright red in her cheeks. 

Kenji glanced around. "May I have one more dance?" He then asked.

"That sounds like fun, but I would like a drink first." Tatsumi smiled, deciding to have a quick fresher before the next dance.

Kenji smiled. "Then let me escort you." he offered, offering his arm too.

"Oh, thank you." Tatsumi smiled back, then soon accepted his arm. 

Kenji led her to the refreshment table. Tatsumi smiled to the escort and soon went to get a refreshing drink. Kenji decided to get a drink too.

"Cheers." Tatsumi smiled politely to Kenji.

"Cheers." Kenji smiled and clinked glasses with her.

Tatsumi smiled back and soon drank her drink. Tatsumi looked all around as they took a drink break. Kenji glanced to Tatsumi with a soft smile. Tatsumi smiled back as she finished up her drink.

Kenji also finished his. "Ready to dance again?" He asked.

"Yes, please, thank you." Tatsumi smiled as she held out her hand to his.

Kenji put down his glass and led her into another dance. Tatsumi smiled to Kenji on the way to another dance.

Nanami curtsied to the guest she was dancing with and went to find another, after all, she had to pick one to kiss on the cheek later. The guest bowed to Nanami and allowed her to go. Nanami looked for her next dance partner. One guest took Nanami's hand, kissing the back of it while kneeling on one knee before her with a charming and suave smile.

Nanami looked surprised letting out a small squeak, while automatically blushing.

"May I have this dance?" The guest smiled to Nanami.

Nanami bobbed a curtsey. "Of course." she agreed quietly.

The guest smiled as he then began to dance with Nanami. Nanami gave a small smile back as they danced. Tamaki then went to see what the others were up to.

"How light on your feet." The guest chuckled, though in a good way.

Haruhi felt humiliated as she was forced into a dress with hair extensions and make-up.

Nanami smiled. "Thank you, as the only girl of the Haninozuka family, Mother and Father included dancing lessons as well as our craft." she told him.

"You've been taught well, I see." The guest smiled back.

Nanami gave a small giggle to that.

"So, is that your gentleman friend?" The guest asked as he gestured to Kyoya.

Nanami looked over to Kyoya and smiled. "He's a very dear friend." she told her dance partner softly.

"Oh, I'm not making him jealous, am I?" The guest chuckled.

While mentally agreeing he might be to keep cover she had to lie, though it sounded truthful. "Oh, I'm sure not..." she told the guest, trailing off as she didn't know his name.

"The name is Takahashi," The guest replied. "Yukio Takahashi."

Nanami smiled. "Hashi-kun." she then dubbed him, using her cute nickname reasoning.

The guest, Yukio, chuckled, but smiled to that. Nanami continued the dance, smiling.

"You look very lovely tonight, even if we just met." Yukio smiled to Nanami.

Nanami blushed slightly. "Why, thank you." she said politely.

"You're welcome." Yukio smiled.

Nanami smiled back, sweetly though polite too. Yukio smiled as he soon dipped her one last time and ended the dance.

Namami lightly fanned her face then. "Thank you for the dance, but I must go get a drink or step out for some fresh air." she told him politely.

"But of course, my dear, this has been exceptional." Yukio smiled as he bowed to her once again.

Nanami curtsied and then decided she would do both, grab a drink and stand outside for a few minutes. Yukio smiled as he allowed Nanami to go. Nanami fetched a drink and stepped out onto a nearby balcony to get some fresh air. Kyoya looked over to Nanami and smiled to her from afar. Nanami was sipping at her drink a small smile on her face as she watched the cherry blossom petals swirl.

Kyoya smiled to that before he let Nanami have some privacy, just passing by Yukio. Nanami sighed softly, happy but wishing she could dance with Kyoya, but knowing the guests came first this time. Yukio soon decided to do his own thing, wandering about the dance floor. Nanami soon finished her drink and went to head back inside.

"Did you have a lovely dance?" Kyoya asked Nanami, seeming to come from nowhere.

Nanami looked up at Kyoya. "Oh, yes, I wish I could dance with you though." she told him softly.

"Believe me, I wish the same." Kyoya quietly admitted.

Nanami reached up and, as they weren't exactly in view yet, stroked his cheek softly. "The next ball, we will dance." she decided softly, but firmly.

"Don't make me wait long~" Kyoya whispered.

"I promise." Nanami smiled warmly and kissed his cheek.

Kyoya smiled back to that with a small nod of his head. Nanami then went back inside, happy she had given Kyoya a kiss on the cheek. Kyoya soon waved to Nanami. Nanami waved back and walked along the edge of the dancefloor to search for one last partner before the climax of the ball. Kyoya soon got himself a refreshment while Nanami had to dance with guests. Nanami smoothed out her dress, ready for after the last dance that was awarded to Kanako and Tohru.

Kenji kept the distance respectful, but wanting to ruin the evening by holding her too close for her comfort. Tatsumi smiled bashfully to Kenji's dancing. Kenji smiled kindly. Tatsumi smiled back, her eyes sparkling into his. Kenji looked warmly, but not in a creepy way at her. Tatsumi seemed to blush from the warm feel and could even feel her heart pumping. 

Kenji felt her heartbeat increase through their hands. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Oh, u-uh, I'm fine, just, excited about a wonderful evening we're having." Tatsumi smiled bashfully.

Kenji smiled softly. "I'm happy to be dancing with the prettiest girl here." he told her.

"You really think I'm that pretty?~" Tatsumi blushed. 

Kenji nodded.

"Wow~..." Tatsumi smiled while blushing. "Thank you, Kenji... You're rather handsome and cute too. Not to mention a real gentleman."

Kenji blushed a little then. Tatsumi smiled as this would be a night to remember. Is this what her mother told her was called love?

Kenji kissed her hand after the dance had finished. "My Lady." he smiled.

Tatsumi blushed and smiled back. This was a wonderful feeling.

Kenji smiled. "I kind of don't want to lose contact after the ball." he admitted.

"Neither do I..." Tatsumi replied. "Um... Shall we... Keep in touch?"

Kenji nodded. "Can you spare a few minutes after the ball to get a pen and paper so we can exchange numbers and class details?" He asked softly.

"Oh, that would be good, yes..." Tatsumi agreed, feeling so into Kenji that her words mixed up a little.

Kenji smiled warmly. Tatsumi smiled back with a small sniffle before she seemed emotional for once. Kenji offered a clean tissue.

"Sorry," Tatsumi said softly as she wiped her eyes. "It's just... No boy has ever been so nice, charming, and sweet to me without making me want to gag."

"It's alright, and those other boys must be fools" Kenji told her.

Tatsumi gasped, but blushed to that. Kenji smiled warmly to her, showing he was sincere. Tatsumi looked down shyly to wipe her eyes and smiled back to him, just as warm. Kanako was dancing with Tohru. Tohru carefully danced with Kanako as they were destined to be together.

A boy looked to Nanami with a small smile, looking around. Nanami glanced to him and smiled politely back.

"Hello." The boy greeted.

Nanami smiled. "Hello." she greeted back, not knowing who he was, though she recognized him as a guest.

"Good evening..." The boy smiled back and held out a rose to her.

Nanami blinked in surprise, but took the offered rose to not be rude. "Oh, thank you..." she said, wondering who this was.

"You're welcome," The boy smiled. "I am Asa Zenigata."

Nanami smiled. "May I refer to you as Zen-chan?" She asked him.

"You may, my dear." Asa allowed.

Nanami smiled sweetly.

Asa smiled back. "Lovely evening, huh?"

"Yes." Nanami agreed softly.

"Do you care for another dance, or would you just like to talk?" Asa asked. "I adore your company."

"The dance is over now and I have to do my kiss on the cheek for the Prince of the ball." Nanami said softly, but smiled sweetly.

"I hate to see you go, but if you must." Asa replied, allowing her to do what she already promised somebody else.

Nanami went to the stairs, ready to go down and gift the one 'crowned' Prince.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki cheered.

Hikaru grinned. "And now we'll announce the Queen and Prince of the ball." He said.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Karou added.

Everyone else then clapped to this.

"And also to Prince Tohru Suzushima," Hikaru added. "And for their rewards, a kiss on the cheek from the king for Queen Kanako, and a kiss on the cheek from Princess Nanami to Prince Tohru." he announced.

Tamaki smiled charmingly. "You ready?" He asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Karou announced.

Haruhi soon freaked out with Tamaki about that. Others lined up for Nanami's best honor.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." Hikaru grinned to the others.

Kanako looked up to Tohru wondering if they should accept the kisses. She didn't mind for him as it was just a kiss on the cheek.

Hani looked at the line of boys. "Suzushima has been named the winner of the kiss." he reminded them, sweet, but his eyes warning to the boys.

"It's just on the cheek, right?" Tohru asked with a hand on Kanako's shoulder. "You should accept it, it will commemorate your graduation from host hoping."

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi muttered.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by 1/3." Kyoya bribed as he wrote in his notebook.

The other boys backed up as they hadn't been the lucky ones. Hikaru chuckled.

"And you can have the kiss on the cheek from Nanami, count it as a congratulation for our rekindled relationship from a friend." Kanako smiled.

Nanami linked arms politely with Haruhi to walk down the stairs. Alice was watching carefully. Haruhi soon sighed and went down the steps to get it over with. Tatsumi brought out a fan and fanned herself, like her mother who was often a sophisticated almost like a Southern Belle.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Hani piped up.

Tamaki looked shocked. "What? Wait, Haruhi!" He yelled just as both Host ones were about to kiss the cheeks of their two chosen guests. However, he ended up slipping on some banana skins and pushed them both.

Kanako was surprised and had turned slightly to see Tamaki, only for her lips to meet Haruhi's. Nanami squeaked as she was pushed, her lips meeting Tohru's. Tatsumi tried to stifle a snicker to Tamaki's slip. Haruhi looked quite shocked as well. Tohru's eyes widened as Nanami shared a kiss with him. Kanako pulled back, looking shocked. Nanami pulled back, looking shocked with a blush. Tamaki fell to the floor. 

Haruhi looked bashfully to the sight before pulling away from the sight and covered her own mouth. Kyoya's left eye seemed to twitch under his glasses about Nanami and Tohru kissing. Tatsumi rolled her eyes to Tamaki's reaction. Kanako looked up to Tohru. Tohru merely laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I would have just kissed your cheek." Nanami apologized quietly and rushed off, embarassed; after all, it was just meant for a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, uh, it's okay..." Haruhi chuckled softly, showing she wasn't that bothered about the kiss, even if it wasn't an accident.

Kanako blinked as Nanami ran off. Nanami hurried inside, heading towards the restrooms.

"Nanami!" Kyoya called out and went after the girl.

Nanami sniffled as she ran.

"Nanami, wait!" Kyoya cried out.

Namami was soon caught by the taller quick boy, and turned, her eyes full of tears already.

"Nanami..." Kyoya whispered as he gently and carefully held Nanami.

"It's okay, it was an accident, I'm not mad." Kyoya soothed Nanami.

Nanami clung to him tightly.

"It's all right~" Kyoya soothed as he hugged her and stroked her hair.

Nanami sniffled and cuddled closer.

"Shh, shh, it's all right~" Kyoya soothed as he hugged Nanami, gently rocking her.

Nanami hugged him back and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay..." Kyoya comforted. "If it helps, I'm not mad."

Nanami looked around a moment then as they were alone she pulled Kyoya into a soft kiss. Kyoya lightly hummed and smiled in the kiss that he finally got to have for tonight. Nanami was doing both reassuring and getting reassurance as they kissed.

Kyoya smiled as Nanami seemed to perk up from the kiss. "Was it good for you too?" he then whispered.

Nanami looked up to him. "Yes, I love you Kyoya even if we can't show it fully in public." she whispered.

"I love you just as much if not more~" Kyoya quietly purred.

Nanami shivered, but in a good way at the purr in his voice. Kyoya had a small smirk to her weakness. His hold on her was the only thing keeping her standing due to how weak he made her knees. Nanami blushed to the smirk.

Kyoya chuckled as he held onto Nanami. "Feeling better, my sweet?"

"Yes, my love." Nanami nodded softly with a smile.

"Good..." Kyoya smiled back.

Nanami gave him one more hug. Kyoya smiled as he hugged back.

"Let's go back to the others." Nanami whispered.

"Yes, let's." Kyoya agreed.

Nanami wrapped her arms around one of his and walked back with him. Kyoya smiled down to her on the way back.

Kenji took Tatsumi to exchange numbers. Tatsumi smiled as they did this as she felt very special deep down inside to have Kenji with her. Kenji smiled softly. Tatsumi smiled back. So, this was love? Kenji handed her the paper with his class and his number. Tatsumi accepted it and traded it with her own. Kenji smiled.

"I had a wonderful time, Kenji." Tatsumi smiled back. 

"I did too." Kenji smiled.

"See you soon, but I'm sure I'll see you in my dreams~" Tatsumi giggled bashfully.

"My dreams will be sweet with you in them." Kenji smiled.

"Mine too." Tatsumi smiled back while giggling.

Kenji smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow, and maybe you would like to meet up for lunch?" He suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good, I should be able to, but call first." Tatsumi agreed. 

Kenji nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Kenji." Tatsumi beamed. 

Kenji bowed and escorted her back to the group. Tatsumi smiled to Kenji on the way back. Kenji smiled softly. Tatsumi smiled back.

"Well, looks like you had fun too." Kaoru smirked to Tatsumi.

"I did~" Tatsumi smiled, ignoring his smirk. 

Kenji bowed and left to go home. Hikaru smirked. Tatsumi smiled with a small sigh.

"I guess she's turning into the girl she said she was." Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded. "Maybe she'll let us dress her up for her date." he smirked.

Tatsumi looked over to 'The Clones'.

"A little make-up, a cute dress, maybe a new hairdo..." Karou added.

"Slight heels and matching accessories." Hikaru agreed.

Tatsumi soon came to them.

"And here she comes now!" Kaoru smiled only to get his head knocked with Hikaru's by Tatsumi's rage.

Hikaru rubbed his head. "What's the big idea?" He glared.

'I heard you guys..." Tatsumi glared back. "Don't get any ideas!"

"Uh, sorry, you're the one who's being a girl!" Kaoru snapped. 

Tatsumi then did it again before walking away. "Mind your own business!"

Hikaru glared. "We were only trying to help!" He shouted, glad the guests had gone home.

"You could at least let us help!" Kaoru added.

"Stay out of my life!" Tatsumi glared back, thinking they were just meddling.

"See if we offer help again!" Hikaru glared and turned and stormed off, slamming a door behind him as he did.

Hani clung to Mori. Kaoru joined Hikaru. Tatsumi grumbled to the twins. Mori comforted Hani as well as he could.

"Oh, my, what's happened here?" Kyoya asked as he and Nanami joined the others.

"Tatsu-chan hit Hika-chan and Kao-chan's heads together when they offered help." Hani said quietly.

Nanami looked surprised.

"Tatsumi..." Kyoya sighed.

"You know how much they bug me." Tatsumi defended.

"Yes, but they were helping you this time." Mori told the tomboy.

"I think you should apologize next time we see them," Hani said softly. "They didn't deserve being hurt." he said.

"I'll go check on them." Nanami said and scurried after the twins.

Tatsumi just let out a sharp sigh.

"Be careful." Kyoya told Nanami.

Hani looked to Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked back at Hani.

"They were only planning to help." Hani told her.

"I guess they were..." Tatsumi said. "Maybe I shouldn't have just expected the worst." 

Hani gave a sweet small smile. "Let them cool down tonight and apologize tomorrow, 'kay?" He told her.

"All right..." Tatsumi replied softly, with a small smirk to Hani which was her way of smiling.

Hani smiled and hugged her. Tatsumi gave him a small pat on the head. Hani giggled. Tatsumi smiled down to Hani, she could never resist that giggle of his. Hani hugged her. Tatsumi smiled down to him. Hani smiled. Mori gave a small nod to Tatsumi in approval.

Nanami nodded and went after the twins. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" She shouted after them.

"I think we have company." Kaoru said to his brother.

Nanami skidded as she caught up to them, grabbing them to stop a fall. "Are you alright?" She asked them softly.

Hikaru looked down at the smaller but older girl. "Not really." he muttered, still sounding annoyed.

"We try to do a little charity and it got us nowhere." Karou added.

"She didn't know you were trying to help her for real." Nanami informed them.

"Well, she didn't even check before hitting our heads together," Hikaru frowned. "We were even going to use our mother's newest dress design." he added.

"She always judges..." Karou sighed and shook his head. "What a stubborn little girl."

Nanami looked curious, a new dress design? She wanted to see it.

Hikaru noticed her look and glanced to Kaoru. "As she wouldn't let us, will you let us?" He asked.

"That is, if you would like?" Kaoru added hopefully.

Nanami glanced between them and smiled. "Okay, I'll let the others know." she smiled.

"Or we could text them and let them know~" Hikaru told her.

Kaoru soon brought out his phone. Nanami looked between the two. Hikaru held one of her arms, ready to hurry out with her. Tamaki looked at his phone, stunned. He then gulped and looked at Kyoya and Hani. Nanami barely had time to squeak in surprise. Hikaru smirked as they jumped into their limo with her and headed home.

"Well..." Kyoya said quietly.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Tatsumi sighed. 

"It'll be nice to have some company~" Kaoru giggled with a smirk with Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded. "A doll to dress up." he smirked.

Nanami looked between them and straightened her skirt while moving to sit properly. Tatsumi looked over to the twins. Karou laughed with Hikaru as they took Nanami home with them. Hikaru put an arm around Nanami. He counted her as a new toy. Kaoru even gave a small pat on the head. Nanami pouted to that but had agreed so wasn't truly upset.

"Kyoya, Hani-senpai." Tamaki said.

Hani looked to him. Kyoya also looked over to Tamaki. Tatsumi looked over to the twins.

"I just got a text from the twins... They've taken Nanami for the night." Tamaki said.

"Is that bad...?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it could've been me." Tatsumi shrugged solemnly. 

Hani looked up to Takashi. Tamaki looked nervous, having been the one to deliver the news.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Mori commented.

Kyoya just looked to Tamaki, not sure what to say or do to this, though he just hoped they wouldn't do anything funny. Hani shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, the twins might be shady, but they respect you." Tamaki told Kyoya and Hani.

"They better watch out." Kyoya warned.

"Mm..." Tatsumi merely hummed in the background.


End file.
